Truth Behind of That Gloves
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Memang kejadian tadi itu hanyalah sebuah ketidakdugaan semata. Tapi bersyukurlah, setidaknya Kotarou bisa mempelajari sedikit tentang Lucia melalui sahabatnya, Shizuru. Sebuah akhir untuk menjadi awal cerita yang baru. /"Kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkan Lucia sendiri. Apa kau maksud, selamanya?"/"Yah, aku tak memasang batasan waktu."/ LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Part A : Hard Efforts

**Yahoo! Minna-san! Ohisashiburi desu ne! ^^**

**Saya kembali lagi, setelah sekian lama tak mempublish fanfic, kali ini saya hadir di fandom berbeda. Mudah-mudahan masih ada peminatnya disini. Soalnya fandom Rewrite sepi pengunjung. :3**

**Yak. Langsung saja kita mulai. Hajimemashou! ^^**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

'Aku merasa inchou mulai bertingkah aneh hari ini.'

Kotarou masih sibuk memutar-mutar ponsel nya setelah berusaha mencari informasi mengenai apa yang ia dapatkan sewaktu berada di ruangan klub beberapa waktu lalu. Perihal mengenai seseorang bernama Asahi Haruka, yang ternyata membawa dampak begitu serius bagi orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Terutama sekali, pada orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Kazamatsuri 7th Municipal Elementary School di tahun ke-4.

Tepat ketika malapetaka itu terjadi. Ketika kehadiran Asahi Haruka merubah segalanya. Ketika kedamaian berubah menjadi penuh dengan ketakutan. Karena apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai kutukan. Kotarou paham betul jika Haruhiko, rival nya sendiri yang juga berasal dari sekolah yang sama sudah memberi peringatan akan bahayanya mengusik kembali kutukan lama itu.

Tapi Lucia? Kenapa dirinya juga demikian?

**[Flashback, few minutes ago]**

~ Kotarou Side ~

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari para siswi."

Setelah menghubungi siswa terakhir, aku bertanya pada inchou sejauh mana saat ini ia mencari informasi yang kuminta. Namun ternyata, reaksinya sama.

"Mereka takut karena beberapa alasan. Mungkin, ini bisa jadi berbahaya."

"Apa mereka menyebutkan sesuatu seperti, kaca?"

"I-iya, kaca! Mereka mengatakan kaca jendela atau bola lampu disekitar mereka ada yang pecah! Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tapi tiap-tiap dari mereka! Apa maksudnya ini!?"

Itu yang juga ingin kutahu. Mudah mengatakan ini kutukan dari Asahi Haruka. Tapi bisa juga sebaliknya. Dengan mengklaim bahwa ada masalah dengan daya listriknya sehingga membuat lampu pecah atau apapunlah itu. Sehingga bisa diartikan, semua lampu yang pecah di perkotaan adalah sebuah kecelakaan besar. Walaupun itu tak dapat menjelaskan mengapa jendela juga ikut pecah seperti layaknya lampu.

"Mungkin mereka benar, ini adalah benar-benar kutukan dari Asahi Haruka. Tennouji, kupikir ini bisa jadi berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Kau tahu itu?"

"Hei hei. Jangan bilang seorang ketua kelas sepertimu takut akan kutukan."

"Aku tak percaya kutukan dan aku tak mau itu! Tapi ada sesuatu hal aneh yang terjadi satu demi satu, dan bahkan sudah ada yang terluka! Satu dari para siswi terluka karena pecahan kaca! Untungnya, tak ada satu kejadian seperti itu terjadi padamu, Tennouji. Tapi ini hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum kau juga terluka seperti mereka!"

Dia ketakutan. Tidak, tentu saja dia takut. Bahkan sampai membuatku bingung sendiri. Entah apa kutukan itu benar atau tidak, pasti ada korelasi tertentu antara seseorang yang mencari tahu soal Asahi Haruka, dan beberapa fenomena aneh yang terjadi. Entah apa kita percaya soal kutukan atau tidak, tentu sangat berasalan jika kita takut akan hal semacam itu.

Misalnya saja seperti ini. Jika ada bola bisbol yang melayang ke arahmu, tidak masalah apa kutukan yang menyebabkan itu atau bukan. Kau akan terkena lemparan itu jika kau tak menghindarinya.

"Tennouji, aku serius."

"..."

"Tolong hentikan ini. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap melakukan ini."

"Setidaknya tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padaku."

"Ada siswa di masa lalu yang mengalami luka serius saat melakukan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang! Apa kau sendiri ingin merasakan lebih dari itu!? Apa kau ingin terbunuh!? Kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti ini semakin dekat padamu tiap hari! Apa kau lupa tentang insiden mesin fotokopi itu!? Itu peringatan! Kau tak bisa meragukan itu! Nishikujou-sensei sudah menjelaskan mengapa ada sedikit keanehan pada mesin itu, tapi aku tahu itu bukan yang sebenarnya! Itu tak menjelaskan apa yang kulihat waktu itu! Hanya kutukan sungguhan saja yang bisa menjelaskan itu!"

Nada suara Inchou terdengar seperti orang lain jika dibandingkan saat awal-awal kita melakukan ini. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Bagaimana mungkin Inchou bisa berubah sampai sejauh itu?

Mungkin...

"Inchou... Apakah... Sesuatu terjadi, padamu?"

Inchou tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian,

"Tidak ada masalah padaku."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa sesuatu pecah di rumahmu!? Apa kau berada dalam bahaya!?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku!"

Hei, bukannya itu berarti sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya!?

'Jadi... Bahkan Inchou sendiri...'

~ Kotarou Side End ~

**[Lucia's Room]**

Di ruangan itu, ruangan gelap milik Konohana Lucia.

Untuk beberapa alasan, lampu kamar tersebut mati. Namun televisi di kamar itu masih menyala, jadi masih ada sedikit cahaya dalam ruangan itu. Walaupun cahaya televisi itu sering sekali berganti warna, bukan berarti suasana saat itu sedang bergelora.

Kenapa dirinya tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya?

Dia tak bisa melakukan itu. Semua lampu pijar di kamarnya, telah pecah. Dan saat ini, Konohana Lucia sedang menelpon Tennouji Kotarou, dalam suasana gelap dan tak nyaman, dan hanya didukung oleh cahaya televisi kamar nya.

~ Lucia Side ~

"Hei, Tennouji... Tolong..."

"Inchou..."

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku ini pengecut jika kau mau. Tertawalah jika kau mau, tapi tolong hentikanlah ini. Tolonglah, hentikan ini... Tolonglah..."

Beberapa potongan kaca pecah berserakan di lantai, berkilauan di tengah kegelapan. Di tengah cahaya televisi yang kian redup, mataku... Merah karena menangis.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tennouji..."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal lain lagi, Inchou."

"Apa kau akan tetap melakukan ini, Tennouji? Kau akan terluka! Tolong berhenti! Aku mohon padamu, berhenti..."

Air mata terus menetes dari mataku selagi aku terus memohon dan memohon padanya. Kotarou tak bisa memungkiri jika aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku telah menanyakan para siswa, dan aku sendiri juga tidak mendapatkan informasi dari mereka. Mereka bereaksi sama seperti para siswi. Mereka semua mengatakan tidak ingin mengurusi apapun tentang ini, seperti dirimu sekarang."

"Katai aku pengecut karena takut akan kutukan ini. Tapi tolong hentikan investigasi ini... Demi dirimu... Tidak, demi diriku..."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi padamu jika ini terus dilanjutkan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu!? Aku takut! Sangat takut! Lampu kamarku pecah! Kaca jendela retak! Bahkan vas bungaku hancur! Uuuuuuu! Uuuuuuuuu!"

Aku akhirnya berakhir menangis, lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Inchou! Maaf, karena telah melibatkanmu."

Jika semua hal seperti itu telah terjadi pada Kotarou, apakah ia bisa bertahan? Keanehan ini terjadi padaku dan Yoshino, dan kami terlanjur menawarkan bantuan padanya. Baginya, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang mengalaminya langsung.

"Maaf... Tennouji... Aku menawarkan bantuan padamu... Dan sekarang aku menangis dan memintamu berhenti... Aku... Aku..."

"Jangan khawatir akan hal itu... Selain itu, aku juga memiliki niat untuk menyerah. Kita tak memiliki informasi apapun."

"Itu benar... Tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan ini pada kita..."

"Tapi, ada satu petunjuk terakhir."

"Eh? Petunjuk?"

Setelah mendengar cerita mengenai seorang laki-laki saat reuni empat tahun lalu, Kotarou fokus pada satu point dari semua panggilan telpon yang ia lakukan. Bagusnya, ia akhirnya mengetahui siapa nama laki-laki itu.

"Itu saja yang kupunya. Jika petunjuk ini tak mengarahkanku pada apapun, aku tak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Dan aku akan menyerah."

"Petunjuk apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Kau sudah cukup membantuku, Inchou. Aku akan melakukan semua ini sendiri. Karena, seharusnya aku yang terkena kutukan itu sejak awal."

"Tolonglah... Aku serius, tolong! Hentikanlah ini... Atau... Kau akan..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi mengenai ini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir soal kutukan itu."

"..."

"Jangan memikirkan apapun tentang ini lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah. Maaf telah membuatmu melakukan ini." Itulah yang Kotarou katakan sebelum ia menutup telponnya.

Sebagian dari diriku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat orang-orang menderita karena rasa penasarannya.

~ Lucia Side End ~

**[Flashback End]**

"Sialan kau, Asahi Haruka. Apa kau tak ingin aku melakukan ini?"

Kotarou merutuki nama itu sembari mengingat-ingat kembali pembicaraannya terakhir dengan Lucia. Kesal karena sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan ini karena ingin membersihkan namanya, ingin menghentikan orang-orang yang mengatainya terkutuk. Apalagi sampai menakut-nakuti Haruhiko, Lucia dan orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa lainnya.

Ia jadi ingat kata-kata yang tercetak dalam kertas itu.

'Jangan bangunkan aku. Atau kau akan...'

"Ore wa NANDA YO!? Jika kau ingin mengutukku cukup kutuk aku saja! Jangan ganggu orang lain! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan!?

Tapi jika dipikir kembali, kata-kata itu. Sebenarnya untuk siapa pesan itu dimaksudkan? Dan siapa yang membaca pesan itu pertama kali?

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

**Sebenarnya tadinya mau bikin oneshot. Cuman baru menyadari ini terlalu panjang. Jadi saya buat beberapa part.**

**Ini saya ambil dari Lucia Route. Jadi harap maklum kalau ini agak sedikit sama dengan yang aslinya, terutama buat yang sudah pernah main VN ini. ^^**

**At least, Sankyuu peeri machu desu! ^^**

_**- Sachiya Haruyuki -**_


	2. Part B : Real Curse

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

Suara tak jelas menyelimuti ruangan itu. Entah apakah itu suara televisi yang menayangkan akhir dari sebuah program acara, ataukah suara hujan yang mulai turun.

Lucia tak ingat berapa lama ia berada di sofa, mendengarkan suara-suara seperti itu. Ia hanya duduk di dalam ruangan sepi, dengan berhiaskan cahaya televisi itu. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan, lalu memandangi kedua tangannya.

Tangannya, yang selalu dicap 'kotor', tengah bersembunyi di balik sarung tangan putihnya. Dan dengan perlahan, Lucia melepas salah satu sarung tangannya.

"..."

Ia mengarahkannya pada cahaya televisi itu. Terlihat pucat. Tidak. Justru karena cahaya itu, semuanya terlihat demikian. Tak hanya tangannya.

Ia melihat ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah vas bunga miliknya. Bunga di dalam vas itu adalah pemberian dari Ohtori Chihaya beberapa waktu lalu. Juga terlihat suram karena cahaya itu. Seakan-akan seperti mati.

Dengan tangannya yang tak lagi berselimut sarung tangannya, sangat perlahan menyentuh bunga hidup itu.

"Ini bohong. Bunga tak akan layu, hanya karena aku menyentuhnya."

Memang sebelumnya terlihat berbeda. Namun,

_'Sekarang aku tak apa-apa. Aku bukan seperti itu. Lagi.'_

Ia mengambil salah satu bunga itu keluar dari vas bunganya. Bunga itu adalah bunga asli, jadi perlahan-lahan ia mulai layu. Dan itu bukan salahnya.

Daunnya gugur. Batangnya mulai menelungkup. Sementara mahkota bunganya menghitam, lalu bunganya kian mengecil.

"T-Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Ini tak mungkin terjadi!"

Ia mengambil seluruh bunga yang lain dengan kasar sampai-sampai vas bunganya jatuh dan air di dalamnya keluar.

*plop*

Suara menjijikan, seperti gelembung racun mengambang keluar dari danau. Bagian dari buket bunga yang ia sentuh terdapat warna kehitaman dari tangannya. Dan perlahan-lahan mulai membusuk.

"Ini... Tidak mungkin... Tidak... Tidak... Ta-Tanganku... Ti-Tidak... 'Kotor'... Lagi..."

Bunga-bunga itu bagaikan kotoran di tangannya sekarang, jatuh perlahan-lahan ke lantai. Layaknya muntahan seorang pemabuk. Tubuh Lucia gemetara, lalu memandangi sumber polusi dari bunga itu, tangannya sendiri. Ia membalik tangannya, melihat telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Iiya... Da..."

Dan dia melihatnya, telapak tangannya yang sama seperti biasanya. Gelap.

Benarkah sama? Ya. Karena ia melihat itu setiap malam di mimpi buruknya. Tapi kali ini,

Adalah kenyataan.

_'Akan kuajari kau kutukanku. Akan kuajari kau penderitaanku.'_

"IIIYYAAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

...

...

**[Next Day]**

~ Kotarou Side ~

Inchou tidak masuk hari ini.

Aku sempat ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Chihaya. Namun urung kulakukan. Menyadari kalau keduanya masih belum berbaikan satu sama lain semenjak terakhir aku, Chihaya dan Kotori menjenguknya beberapa waktu silam.

Hujan telah berlangsung semenjak malam kemarin, dan terkadang juga berangin. Cuaca seperti ini memang tak bisa diduga sebelumnya mengingat ini musim gugur. Ketika cuaca tak menentu, orang-orang biasanya mudah sekali sakit. Mungkin Inchou bisa jadi salah satunya.

Maksudku, tidak mungkin dia...

"Hei, kau mendengarku? Aku bawa ini untukmu."

"O-oh, terima kasih."

Suara seseorang membawaku kembali ke realita. Kupandangi sebentar kursi Inchou yang kosong lalu kembali ke arah Yoshino.

Ia membawa sebuah booklet. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang anak laki-laki dari klub koran saat reuni itu.

"Klub koran membawa booklet ini saat festival kesenian."

Setelah panggilan telpon malam kemarin, yang kudapat adalah nama anak laki-laki itu. Perlu upaya besar hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Dan semenjak mereka tak ingin lagi mengingatnya, aku tak bisa sepenuhnya yakin itu adalah nama yang benar. Jadi untuk memastikannya, aku menelpon Yoshino lagi dan bertanya jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin berkaitan dengan nama itu.

"Ini benar-benar membantuku. Aku kagum kau bisa mendapatkan semua ini dari sekolah lamamu."

"Kaulah yang memintaku mencari ini. Karenamu aku sampai tidak tidur semalam hanya sekadar membersihkan kamarku."

Mungkin dia memang mengeluh, tapi dia sendirilah yang bersedia mencari ini malam larut. Walaupun takut akan kutukan itu, dia sangat membantuku sejauh ini.

"Jadi, ia salah satu dari bagian editing? Kebanyakan ini adalah tulisan dari murid-murid SMP. Kenapa mereka mencoba menulis tentang filosofi dan kehidupan sosial pada saat itu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Sudah begitu, itu bukan bagian yang harusnya kau baca."

Aku menemukan catatan tambahan si editor di bagian akhir, dengan nama-nama anggota klub koran disana. Dan disana tercetaklah nama yang kudengar kemarin malam di antara murid kelas tiga itu.

"Baraki... Kunihiko... Ini orangnya."

"Baraki-senpai... Hmm... Itu terdengar seperti nama yang kau cari saat ini."

"Jika dia saat itu murid kelas tiga saat kau masih kelas satu, berarti dia dua tahun lebih tua dari kita."

Andai saja ia seumuran dengan Yoshino, mungkin ada informasi tentang dirinya dalam buku tahunan miliknya.

"Apa orang ini hadir saat acara reunimu?"

"Yeah. Dia bilang dia ingin menulis artikel tentang cerita Asahi Haruka."

Dan setelahnya, ia terluka karena kutukan itu.

"Luka apa yang sebenarnya ia alami?"

"Aku belum sempat melihatnya. Tapi mengingat dari apa yang pernah kukatakan dahulu, ada sesuatu seperti papan iklan jatuh tepat di atasnya."

"Papan iklan?"

"Itu saja yang kutahu. Selebihnya kau tanyakan sendiri. Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika papan iklan itu tepat jatuh di kepalanya, atau dia mengalami semacam gegar otak. Tapi aku tak pernah dengar dia meninggal."

"Walaupun itu bisa menjadi akhir cerita yang sempurna jika dia meninggal."

"Yeah. Sejak tak ada yang mengatakan dia meninggal, berarti dia masih hidup."

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah membiarkannya membicarakan ini. Tapi jika aku tak bisa menghubunginya, maka aku tak memiliki petunjuk. Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan menyerah.

Aku tak suka mengalah. Tapi, aku telah mengganggu banyak orang hanya demi rasa penasaranku. Tidak. Sejak awal aku sudah berpikir ini salahku, mengira kutukan Asahi Haruka itu benar adanya. Dan ini adalah petunjuk terakhirku. Jika ini tak berhasil, maka ini akan menjadi akhir tak peduli aku berhenti atau tidak.

"Kelas tiga, Baraki Kunihiko. Disini kolom nya."

Kolom tersebut sangat penuh dengan tulisan, membuatku terintimidasi bahkan sebelum aku membacanya. Namun membaca judulnya saja sudah cukup menjelaskan apa isi tulisan itu.

"Sepertinya ini memang orang yang benar."

Judulnya adalah 'Garis Batas Antara Cerita Hantu dan Legenda'.

Aku mulai membacanya sepintas, dan mulai menyadari kenapa ia tertarik dengan sesuatu hal berbau gaib. Aku bisa langsung membayangkan orang ini tertarik dengan cerita Asahi Haruka.

Dan, hei. Ada sesuatu tertulis disana. Sebuah nomor telepon.

"Oh ayolah, memangnya ada orang yang mencantumkan nomor telepon rumah mereka di media seperti ini?"

"Mungkin dia ingin berbicara dengan maniak gaib yang lain."

"Sudah begitu, kenapa murid SMP itu sebegitu inginnya menyebarkan informasi pribadi mereka? Ah sudahlah. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menelponnya saja."

Baraki Kunihiko, anak laki-laki yang menulis artikel tentang Asahi Haruka. Dan sekarang aku memiliki nomor teleponnya. Aku ingin tahu apakah nomor ini masih bekerja atau tidak.

Jadi aku mencoba menelponnya saat jam istirahat.

"Ah, hello... Saya teman sekelas dari Baraki Kunihiko... Ya... Eh?"

**~ To be Continued ~**


	3. Part C : To That Place Again

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

"Eh, bukannya tempat ini?"

Rupanya Baraki Kunihiko, seseorang yang kucari-cari bekerja di toko parfait raksasa. Aku tak menyangka aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Di dalam terasa gelap, mungkin karena cuacanya yang saat ini sedang hujan.

Poster di dalam dinding itu mencantumkan nama-nama orang yang tak hanya sanggup menghabiskan parfait raksasa, namun juga mereka yang sanggup menghabiskan parfait super pedas. Nama "Konohana Lucia" dan "Ohtori Chihaya" tercantum paling atas. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang dicantumkan namanya pada bagian parfait raksasa. Namun tak ada satupun yang mampu menghabiskan si super pedas nya sendiri.

Jujur, Inchou memang terlihat istimewa. Rasanya baru kemarin ketika aku membawa Inchou dan Chihaya kesini untuk berbaikan, dan kemudian bertaruh dengan si parfait super pedas itu.

"Ah, hei! Kau orang yang...!"

"Ha-Hai, aku kesini bukan untuk parfait hari ini. Apakah seseorang bernama Baraki-san kerja disini?"

"Huh? Itu aku. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Si preman ini, Baraki Kunihiko?

Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyendiri, layaknya preman pada umumnya. Namun dia tak terlihat takut atau apapunlah itu. Jadi mungkin ia tak melihat sesuatu seperti kaca pecah beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku ingin tanya tentang, apa yang terjadi empat tahun lalu."

"Empat tahun? Tunggu... Jangan bilang..."

Baraki-senpai terlihat tak senang. Jadi dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari tahu sesuatu dari orang ini.

"Aku sangat menyukai makanan pedas, tapi aku juga suka cerita hantu dan legenda terkenal."

Ia melepas apron nya dan duduk pada salah satu kursi lalu berbicara padaku. Ia bergabung dengan Black Spice Alliance saat SMA dan menyebabkan banyak masalah, tapi saat SMP ia hanya anggota biasa dari klub koran. Aku mengambil buku catatanku dan mulai menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Jadi kau menanyakan tentang rumor Asahi Haruka?"

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang baru, cerita hantu yang asing. Tidak seperti Hanako-san yang banyak orang-orang tahu. Lalu suatu hari, seseorang memberitahuku tentang gadis terkutuk bernama Asahi Haruka."

Ia mungkin mendapat keuntungan dari mempublikasikan nomor teleponnya di booklet festival kesenian itu. Baraki-senpai mulai tertarik pada cerita itu segera setalh ia mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang itu?"

"Alasannya sama seperti dirimu. Aku penasaran."

"Kau harus melupakannya, demi kebaikanmu."

Ia langsung mengatakan itu. Nada suaranya layaknya preman, namun juga sangat serius.

"Kudengar kau mengalami cedera dan berhenti menginvestigasi cerita itu."

"Sekiranya begitu. Sebuah papan iklan besar jatuh ke arahku. Sepertinya aku sangat beruntung pada saat itu."

"Pa-Papan iklan besar? Aku terkejut kau bisa selamat."

"Sebenarnya jatuh nya tak benar-benar lurus ke arahku, jadi tak terlihat seburuk dari yang dibayangkan. Kalau itu tepat jatuh ke arahku, mungkin aku sudah lama mati."

Jadi, soal cedera parah itu hanya sesuatu yang dilebih-lebihkan saja. Tapi semakin lama ia semakin terlihat khawatir sepanjang pembicaraan. Aku yakin insiden itu pasti sangat mengejutkannya.

"Aku tak mengetahui dengan pasti kejadiannya seperti apa, tapi... Baraki-senpai, apa kau percaya itu disebabkan oleh kutukan Asahi Haruka?"

"..."

Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri, seakan seperti bersiap-siap mengatakan sesuatu berbau emosional. Normalnya, kupikir sangat disayangkan untuk takut dengan yang namanya 'kutukan'. Namun dalam kasus ini berbeda. Dia mungkin mencoba untuk mengatakan itu juga.

"Pastinya sangat menakutkan akan hal semacam itu, tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan kecelakaan semata?"

"Kalau hanya sebuah papan iklan, ya."

"Jadi termasuk, kaca yang pecah juga?"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa tujuanmu yang-"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa gadis terkutuk itu. Siapa Asahi Haruka yang sebenarnya."

"Apa kau juga, berasal dari klub gaib?"

"Yah, sesuatu seperti itu. Aku berada dalam klub peneliti alam gaib."

"Tak ada alasan lain kecuali kau harus menghentikannya."

"..."

Aku tak bisa mengerti secara logika. Akan lebih beralasan jika ia mengatakan untuk berhenti karena aku tak suka hal-hal berbau gaib. Tapi kenapa justru masuk ke dalam hal seperti ini malah berakibat lebih buruk?

"Orang-orang yang berada dalam sesuatu hal gaib takkan pernah percaya ini adalah kenyataan."

"Baraki-senpai, aku membaca bagian yang kau publikasikan pada saat SMP. Kau terlihat sangat percaya akan hal itu."

"Aku hanya menyukai cerita hantu dan legenda terkenal yang terkesan berbahaya dan menyeramkan. Tapi aku santai-santai saja karena aku tahu itu semuanya bohong. Aku tahu aku masih aman."

"..."

"Akan ada sensasi murahan dalam berpikir seberapa menakutkannya itu jika kau benar-benar dikutuk atau apapunlah itu. Itu hanyalah cara menghabiskan waktu. Tapi..."

"Kau ingin mengatakan, cerita tentang Asahi Haruka itu tidak aman?"

"..."

"Makanya aku berusaha mencari tahu. Sebagai anggota klub peneliti alam gaib, sudah menjadi pekerjaanku untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena itu, tolong beritahu aku. Apa yang kau tahu tentang Asahi Haruka? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kishida Ryuugo tujuh tahun lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada tahun keempat, kelas satu tujuh tahun lalu? Tolong katakan padaku."

"Hmmm..."

Baraki-senpai menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berpikir dengan ragu. Dia mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yoshino. Ia merasa sayang untuk merasa takut karena itu, tapi ia masih ingat apa yang membuatnya sangat terkejut saat itu.

"Baraki! Kau telah melewati neraka Spice Alliace! Berhentilah bersikap takut seperti itu!"

"Ka-Kaichou..."

"Kedengarannya menarik. Aku akan ikut mendengarkan, jadi katakan saja padanya."

Pimpinannya telah lama mendengar dari dapur, dan sekarang ia datang untuk mencoba membujuknya menceritakan ini pada kita. Dorongan itu cukup untuk membuat Baraki-senpai bercerita.

"Ketika aku mendengar tentang cerita Asahi Haruka, aku berniat untuk mencari tahu jadi akulah yang pertama kali mempublikasikan ini."

Dan ia menemukan cerita itu berawal dari 7th Municipal's Year 4, kelas satu. Sama sepertiku sejauh ini. Namun kemudian, ia mendapat informasi bahwa kelas satu sedang merencanakan suatu reuni.

"Aaah. 7th Municipal memiliki tradisi di tiap kelas untuk bertemu kembali setahun setelah lulus. Aku berasal dari sana juga."

Berdasarkan dari manager, reuni ini melibatkan orang-orang yang berada di kelas saat hari Minggu, dimana mereka meminum jus, makan cemilan dan berbicara tentang hal-hal menyenangkan. Jadi Baraki-senpai juga ikut ke dalamnya.

Dan berdasarkan dari Yoshino, hingga hari itu, nama Asahi Haruka dan Kishida Ryuugo tidak diperlakukan sebagai subjek tabu, hingga hari ini. Namun apa yang terjadi pada saat itu merubah segalanya.

"Hari itu sedang hujan, seperti sekarang ini. Aku membawa catatan kecil, beberapa pensil dan tape recorder."

Baraki-senpai berpikir mendiskusikan cerita hantu semacam Asahi Haruka akan menjadi semacam tambahan pada acara saat itu. Ketika ia memasuki kelas, acara itu sudah penuh dengan hura-hura.

_"Hello. Aku dari klub koran. Aku ingin mempelajari tentang Asahi Haruka. Adakah yang tahu tentang ini?"_

Ketika ia mengatakan itu, sebagian dari mereka menceritakan ini demi kesenangan. Namun beberapa diantara mereka tetap menjaga jarak darinya.

"Cerita tentang Asahi Haruka memiliki korelasi dengan kematian Kishida Ryuugo, jadi mereka mungkin merasa tak enak karena ini. Mereka tak ingin berbicara padaku karena tak ingin membicarakan mantan teman kelas mereka yang meninggal."

Itu terdengar seperti Yoshino.

"Jadi apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Pertama, soal Kishida Ryuugo. Ia berhenti datang ke sekolah hanya berselang satu atau dua minggu setelah ia di transfer, dan mereka mendengar dia meninggal setelah itu."

Mereka mungkin tak begitu dekat dengannya, tapi mengetahui seorang teman kelas meninggal tentu akan menjadi keterkejutan besar bagi mereka. Dan tak mengejutkan seseorang membuat cerita hantu berdasarkan itu.

"Banyak versi dari cerita hantu itu menyebutkan dia mati karena penyakit misterius, atau ada luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya atau sesuatu hal yang lain."

"Apakah diantara mereka ada yang langsung melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang kematiannya di awal-awal. Faktanya, tak ada satupun yang tahu rumah sakit mana ia dirujuk, jadi tak ada satupun yang mengunjunginya."

"Sejak ia meninggal, tak ada cara untuk tak dapat membuktikannya. Semua cerita hantu memang seperti itu."

Jadi teman kelas mereka hilang dan meninggal tanpa ada yang tahu, dan mereka membuat cerita hantu berdasarkan itu. Aku merasa iba pada Kishida Ryuugo, namun aku bisa mengerti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita Asahi Haruka itu sendiri?"

"Tepat saat itu aku bertanya pada mereka dimana ia berasal dan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan mereka mulai mengatakan padaku bahwa Kishida berasal dari panti asuhan, tempat ia bertemu Asahi Haruka.

"Apakah Kishida Ryuugo menggunakan namanya sendiri?"

"Ya. Ia berkata pada mereka nama gadis itu Asahi Haruka, walaupun ia tak pernah mengatakan bagaimana mereka menulis huruf kanji pada namanya."

"Yang berarti tidak ada cara untuk memeriksa apakah ia benar-benar ada."

"Benarkah? Sangat disayangkan sekali."

Manager hanya menghela nafas berat. Tetap saja, itu bukan jadi masalah apakah Asahi Haruka benar-benar seorang gadis.

'Kalau kau mencoba mengetahui Asahi Haruka, kau akan dikutuk.'

Selama kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku, entah siapa gadis yang memiliki nama itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Tapi itu justru malah memunculkan banyak pertanyaan.

Kenapa mencari tahu seorang gadis yang tak pernah muncul akan menimbulkan hal-hal aneh? Inilah yang memisahkan cerita ini dengan cerita hantu biasa.

"Sejujurnya aku tak berpikir ini masuk akal. Tapi bagian itulah yang membuat legenda terkenal terasa menyenangkan. Jadi..."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Baraki-senpai merasa down sesaat.

"Aku mendapatkan banyak materi untuk artikel ku. Mereka banyak menceritakanku beberapa hal."

Ia berniat untuk menulis itu dan mempublikasikan cerita hantu baru ke Kazamatsuri. Dari sini, aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan bagian dimana Baraki-senpai merasa emosional, dan menulis kembali dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Itu akan membantuku menganalisis ini dengan baik.

Itu terjadi dalam sebuah ruang kelas, ketika acara itu sedang berlangsung.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	4. Part D : Something in the Past

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

**[Flashback, 4 Years Ago]**

3:55 PM.

Jam dinding di kelas itu jatuh dan rusak. Sejak mereka membicarakan tentang kutukan Asahi Haruka, semuanya mulai membicarakan bagaimana kutukan itu membuatnya terjadi. Tentu saja, masih dalam suasana menyenangkan saat itu. Dan karena itu pula, kejadian berikutnya terjadi berawal dari Baraki-senpai melihat jam tangannya.

3:57 PM.

Sebuah retakan horizontal pada kaca jendela.

Wali kelas yang ada pada saat itu membersihkan beberapa serpihan dari jam dinding yang hancur itu, menempelkan lakban pada jendela itu dan lekas pergi. Semuanya berpikiran ada seseorang yang melempar batu dari halaman atau apapunlah itu, tapi mereka tak melihat apapun disana.

3:58 PM.

Retakan lain di jendela.

Atmosfir kelas itu seketika berubah. Para siswi mulai diam. Sementara para siswa tak lagi ribut seperti biasanya, tapi beberapa diantara mereka masih membicarakan tentang kutukan itu. Mereka mungkin mencoba untuk menghilangkan suasana suram disekitarnya. Tapi dengan mengklaim kejadian-kejadian itu disebabkan oleh kutukan, itu malah membuat semuanya percaya.

4:00 PM.

Dua lampu pijar pecah.

Ada beberapa pelajar berada dibawahnya, jadi semuanya bertanya apakah ada yang terluka. Para siswi mulai merasa takut dan beberapa diantaranya pergi mencari guru. Beberapa diantaranya mengambil serpihan lampu itu dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak lagi berbicara. Hanya suara petir diluar dan reaksi orang-orang akan petir itu saja.

4:01 PM.

Sang guru kembali dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Ketika ia sampai, sebanyak tiga atu lebih kaca jendela retak. Satu diantaranya retak seperti jaring laba-laba. Pecahan kaca itu terlihat ngeri, jadi semuanya melepas kaca itu dari jendela. Semenjak sang guru telah berada disana, ia tahu tak ada satupun yang menghancurkannya. Ini membuat suasana kelas menjadi semakin kacau. Beberapa orang mulai menangis.

Ketika sang guru berjalan mendekati jendela untuk memeriksa kaca itu, hampir semua lampu pijar yang tersisa pecah sekaligus. Serpihan-serpihannya bertaburan di lantai kelas.

Ruangan dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan. Sang guru meyakini ruangan tersebut 'berbahaya' dan menginstruksikan pada seluruh murid untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi mereka semua panic dan berlalu dari ruangan begitu saja. Beberapa diantara mereka jatuh atau terdorong ke tanah karena ini, membuat ini terasa semakin membingungkan.

Semua pelajar terlihat pucat dan menggigil, mengatakan ini karena kutukan Asahi Haruka.

"Dan semuanya terjadi hanya dalam waktu lima menit?"

"..."

Semua kaca pecah, hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Mudah membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan saat reuni itu. Baraki-senpai menambahkan tak ada kelas lain yang mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

"Apakah itu sungguhan?"

"Itu sungguhan! Aku tak mengada-ada, itu benar-benar terjadi!"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Se-Setelah itu, kami pergi melewati jalur terpisah. Tunggu, mungkin kami dipindahkan ke kelas lain dan memakan sesuatu. Lalu ada seorang guru menarikku keluar, berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu."

Sang guru berpikir Baraki-senpai yang membawa topik mengenai gadis terkutuk itu, lalu mulai berpikiran kalau kutukan terjadi di ruangan itu. Tapi itu mudah sekali untuk menunjukkan kepolosannya. Ada dua puluh murid disana, dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka melihatnya melakukan sesuatu. Baraki-senpai baru bisa dilepas setelah para murid pergi, jadi dia tak diberi pertanyaan apapun.

Ketika hujan turun, ia pulang ke rumah. Reuni yang seharusnya berjalan baik dan menyenangkan hancur layaknya kaca oleh sesuatu berbau misterius. Ia takut ia mungkin telah menyentuh sesuatu sesuatu yang teramat mengerikan. Dan dia merasa gelisah, resah, dan entah beberapa perasaan negatif lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bahkan ia tak bisa berpikir apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Jangan bangunkan aku.'

Tiba-tiba seseorang bicara padanya. Kenapa seseorang ada diluar saat hujan seperti ini?

Apakah ia sedang berimajinasi?

*grab*

Sesuatu menahan tangannya dari belakang, memaksanya menyadari itu adalah nyata. Dan ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat seorang gadis. Menahan tangannya seakan mencegah dirinya untuk kabur.

"Siapa kau?"

"Jangan bangunkan aku."

Dari pandangan pertama, gadis berambut pendek itu terlihat seperti salah satu murid dari acara reuni itu. Tapi ia tahu, tak ada siswi berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Huh? A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan bangunkan aku."

"Si-Siapa kau?"

Sebagian dari dirinya tahu siapa dia, dan kenapa ia berkata untuk tidak membangunkannya. Gadis itu tidak memberi sinyal untuk membiarkannya pergi. Ia masih menahan tangannya.

"Jangan bangunkan aku. Atau kau akan..."

"A-Atau... Aku akan apa?"

Melalui tangan gadis itu di tangannya, ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Ini bukan, imajinasinya semata.

Saat pertama tidak ada apapun yang berubah, namun tangannya mulai kaku, dan ia merasakan nyeri seperti dipukul benda tumpul.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!"

Ia menggoyangkan tangannya, melepas genggamannya. Disaat yang sama, ia mendengar beberapa suara ledakan dan pecahan kaca jatuh ke aspal. Saat itu sedang gelap sehingga lampu jalanan pun menyala walaupun belum malam hari. Ia merasakan disekitarnya mulai menggelap bersama dengan suara-suara itu.

Ketika ia melihat ke atas, ia bahkan melihat sesuatu yang besar. Papan iklan besar di sekitar toko grosir itu bergerak ke depan dan belakang, walaupun angin tidak berhembus kencang. Tidak mungkin papan iklan besar yang terbuat dari metal itu bisa bergerak karena angin.

Ia memandangi itu sejenak untuk membuktikannya pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa dia masih ada disana. Perlahan papan iklan itu miring ke arahnya, menggantung di atas tanah depan toko.

Dan dia sangat beruntung.

Andai saja kejadiannya berbeda sedikit saja, mungkin papan iklan itu akan jatuh tepat mengarah padanya. Tepatnya, jatuh di kakinya. Dan bagian ujungnya tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa beruntung. Jika ada bagian paling tajam itu mengenai dirinya, mungkin itu bisa merobek kepalanya. Bahkan mungkin menghancurkan tulangnya sekaligus. Ia tak ingat kala dirinya pingsan. Namun ketika ia pulih, gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

Apa yang ia ingat adalah hujan yang tak pernah berhenti, dan papan iklan yang jatuh di tanah. Dan setitik darah yang mengalir di dahinya.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Setelahnya aku mendengar suara teriakan, dan seseorang mengatakan padaku aku mengalami pendarahan. Seseorang di toko grosir datang meminta maaf berulang kali, namun orang lain di kota berpikiran kami sedang berkelahi."

Beberapa orang itu mungkin dari kelas 1. Dan itulah bagaimana tentang jatuhnya papan iklan itu ke arahnya ditambahkan ke dalam cerita hantu.

"Itukah yang kau ingat?"

"Ya. Itu saja. Aku berhenti menginvestigasi cerita itu setelah kejadian ini. Semenjak aku mengerti bahwa cerita Asahi Haruka benar-benar berbahaya, dan bukan sesuatu yang kuanggap sebagai iseng belaka."

"Kau menyedihkan. Itu cuma petir, 'kan? Petir sering sekali menyebabkan hal semacam itu. Dan itu bisa menjadi alasan kenapa semua lampu ikut pecah, 'kan? Dan itu cuma hembusan angin yang keras! Kau tahu, misalnya seperti Kamaitachi atau El Nino atau Jalapeno atau apalah itu."

Tidak pernah kudengar yang terakhir, tapi aku mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Seaneh-anehnya kejadian yang dialami, masing-masing diantaranya mungkin hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Selama ada kemungkinan, kita bisa membersihkan hal-hal yang namanya fenomena aneh dan menganggapnya sebagai ketidakberuntungan.

Tapi Baraki-senpai tak merasa yakin akan itu.

"Aku yakin, gadis itu adalah subjek utama dari cerita hantu itu."

"Subjek? Maksudmu, dia Asahi Haruka?"

"Ya, itulah yang kupercayai."

"Kau pikir kau bertemu dengan hantu Asahi itu? Ha! Jangan berlagak bodoh!"

"Asahi Haruka bisa membuat bunga layu dan binatang mati hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Bahkan manusia bisa mengalami penyakit fatal dan misterius dari sentuhannya."

"Ya, begitulah cerita itu berlanjut."

"Dia... Menunjukkan padaku... Buktinya..."

"Menunjukkanmu apa? Katakan saja."

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Ta-Tapi, 'menunjukkan' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Ia memberiku sebuah tanda. Aku masih bisa melihatnya."

"Eh?"

Masih... Bisa melihatnya?

Aku tak mengerti apa yang maksud. Mataku dan mata manager terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Sejurus kemudian Baraki-senpai mulai menggerakkan tangannya, dan menyinsingkan lengan bajunya. Ia menunjukkan lengan ramping dan pucatnya pada kita.

Sebenarnya apa yang kita lihat saat ini?

"Ayolah, lihat lebih dekat. Mungkin terlihat agak pudar sekarang, tapi masih ada disini."

"Disini?"

"Tanganmu terlihat lemah. Apa yang akan kita lihat dari tangan pucatmu itu?"

"Lihat... Disini... Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"...! I-Ini!?"

Aku menahan nafasku tanpa berpikir. Itu, sudah pasti berupa sebuah tanda.

"Di-Disinilah dimana Asahi Haruka menggenggam tanganku."

Ada tanda berwarna ungu cerah, berbentuk tangan seorang gadis kecil.

"A-Apa dia menggenggam tanganmu keras sekali?"

"Dia kuat, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan tanda seperti ini. Jika itu bisa dengan mudah membuat memar pada tanganku, kita masih bisa melihat tempat-tempat kau sering menusukku dengan jarimu, Kaichou."

Walaupun ia bisa menggenggam tangannya erat sekali, tidak mungkin bekasnya masih ada selama empat tahun. Tapi, ini seperti terlihat masih baru. Dan itu tak hanya terlihat seperti tangan. Ada sesuatu yang tajam yang membuatnya jelas hanya tangan yang dapat membuat tanda seperti itu.

Asahi Haruka meninggalkan ini, untuk membuktikan bahwa ia memperingatkannya agar tak membangunkannya. Manager terus-menerus mengatakan ini hanyalah kecelakaan semata. Tapi semakin sering ia melakukan itu, semakin sulit bagiku untuk berpikir ini bukanlah sebuah kutukan. Hal-hal kecil bisa dijelaskan melalui ini. Namun, lebih aman mengatakan jika menginvestigasi Asahi Haruka akan menyebabkan kejadian-kejadian buruk terjadi. Dari apa yang ia baru saja katakan, kesimpulan jelasnya adalah Asahi Haruka membuat tanda itu.

Yang berarti benar ada seorang gadis bernama Asahi Haruka. Dan dia menyerang seseorang yang berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang nya. Kupikir begitu.

Baraki-senpai mengalami semua kejadian aneh itu empat tahun lalu saat acara reuni. Ketika itu, itu hanyalah sebuah cerita hantu yang semua orang di kelas ingat, yang mana ia ingin mempublikasikannya ke koran.

Pertanyaannya, apakah Asahi Haruka mendengar itu dan muncul di hadapannya?

Apa yang telah terjadi saat reuni membuat cerita itu menjadi tabu. Dan harusnya mulai terlupakan oleh semua orang. Tapi kemudian seseorang mengatakan ini pada kami, dan aku kembali membangkitkan cerita ini. Itu menyebabkan semakin banyaknya kejadian aneh bagi orang-orang di kelas satu, yang masih mengingat reuni itu.

Bahkan Yoshino sendiri gemetaran karenanya.

Yang berarti, ia harusnya muncul segera.

Gadis misterius itu muncul di depan Baraki-senpai secara pribadi. Ia mengatakan padanya untuk tidak membangunkannya, dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda.

Jadi, dia harusnya muncul dihadapanku kapan saja mulai dari sekarang.

...

...

...

Tidak ada angin di luar, namun hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Aku membuka payungku dan kembali menatap toko itu. Tidak, pada papan iklan di atasnya.

Itu takkan jatuh mengarah padaku, 'kan?

Ah, aku lupa. Papan iklan yang dulu tidak jatuh tepat mengenai Baraki-senpai. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, seorang gadis muncul dan menggenggam tangannya.

'Jangan bangunkan aku.'

Dengan kata-kata itu, sesuatu tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dari belakang. Tangannya yang menahanku terasa dingin. Terasa sakit seperti tertusuk. Seperti menyentuh es kering.

Aku menggoyangkan tanganku dan berbalik ke belakang. Ternyata dia bukanlah seseorang yang kuduga.

"Konohana... Lucia...?"

**~ To be Continued ~**


	5. Part E : Fallen in Despair

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

"Hii!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan di kamarku. Inchou harusnya sudah bangun sekarang. Aku membuat cafe au lait pada sebuah cangkir dan membawakannya untuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Tennouji... Apa ini... Rumahmu?"

"Apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi? Kau pingsan di luar toko yang membuat parfait raksasa itu."

"..."

Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Jadi memorinya sepertinya sedikit berantakan.

"Aku tidak bisa bangun pagi semenjak aku merasa tak baik. Dan aku tak ingat apapun setelah itu."

"Kau absen hari ini. Ah, sekarang sudah malam hari."

"Begitu..."

Inchou dengan samar-samar memandang jam dinding. Jam internalnya mungkin sudah mati sekarang. Tapi sepertinya ia tak terkejut sama sekali.

"Kau berdiri di tengah hujan tanpa payung dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kuharap kau tak demam."

"Aku tak mudah sakit. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Apa kau ingin cafe au lait?"

"Aku tak suka minuman pahit."

"Tenang saja. Sudah kutambahkan gula."

Aku menaruh cangkir itu pada meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, dan Inchou mulai bangkit untuk duduk jadi dia dapat meraihnya. Sejenak,

*fall*

"!"

Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh, memperlihatkan kulit putih dan pakaian dalamnya.

"Ah, ja-jangan panik! Aku hanya berpikir kau bisa demam jika aku membiarkanmu menggunakan pakaian yang sudah basah."

"..."

Seragamnya sangat basah, bahkan air bisa keluar jika kau memerasnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya menggunakan pakaian itu. Jadi, yah. Aku melepaskannya. Aku sempat berpikir untuk memberinya piyama. Tapi karena melakukan sesuatu disaat dirinya sedang tak sadarkan diri terasa aneh, jadi selimut saja sudah cukup menurutku. Kupikir ia akan memerah wajahnya dan berteriak padaku. Namun ia tak terlihat berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Minumlah. Akan kucarikan pakaian untukmu."

**[Skip Time]**

"Kemarin malam, Asahi Haruka datang dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku."

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia bilang dirinya benar-benar terkutuk. Bahwa itu bukanlah rumor belaka, cerita atau apapunlah itu."

"Dia mengatakan hal yang sama padaku."

Persis saat aku bertemu dengannya, melalui tubuh Inchou dibawah guyuran hujan.

_"Aku sangat hargai pemikiranmu. Tapi kau salah mengerti akan satu hal."_

_"Apa yang aku salah mengerti?"_

_"Yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar terkutuk."_

"Eh? Gadis itu, bicara denganmu juga, Tennouji?"

"Melalui tubuhmu, Inchou. Makanya kau berdiri disana diguyur hujan dalam waktu lama."

"Apa yang Asahi Haruka katakan?"

"Disaat akhir, dia mengatakan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan."

*crack*

Ruangan mulai sedikit gelap. Satu lampu pijar ada yang pecah.

"Heh, jangan coba-coba untuk menyembunyikannya."

Aku membiarkannya demikian. Namun sepertinya suara itu membuat Inchou takut.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku membeli banyak lampu pijar untuk sekadar antisipasi."

"Rasa-rasanya seperti bermimpi tentang Asahi Haruka sepanjang waktu ini. Dalam mimpi itu, semuanya memanggilku Haruka."

Dia mulai berpikir kembali tentang mimpi yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Kupikir aku berada dalam panti asuhan saat itu. Dia terbaring di kasur karena sakit. Lalu ada seorang wanita mengunjunginya. Mungkin seorang pembesuk. Dia menggenggam tangannya lalu menaruhnya di pipinya, untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

"Lalu dia berakhir dengan tanda seperti tangan di pipinya?"

"..."

Aku berbalik sehingga Inchou tak melihat apa yang kulakukan. Kupandangi tanganku dimana Asahi Haruka sempat genggam. Ketika aku memikirkannya, masih terasa sakit. Dan terdapat tanda berbentuk tangan warna ungu disana.

Mimpi yang Inchou ceritakan, mungkin saja memang benar. Seorang Ibu asrama yang mengawasinya mendapat tanda itu di pipinya. Dan mungkin saja lebih buruk dari yang kudapat. Tandaku hanyalah peringatan, itulah mengapa rasanya tak terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi jika seburuk itu, mungkin itu cukup membahayakan nyawa seseorang.

Kata-kata gadis itu kembali teringat dalam pikiranku.

_"Aku benar-benar terkutuk."_

"'Semua yang kusentuh mati'. Itulah yang Asahi Haruka katakan padaku."

"Orang-orang akan mati suatu hari."

"Kita telah berasumsi bahwa Asahi Haruka hanya salah mengerti, dan membutuhkan bantuan kita. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia benar? Dan kita salah mengerti tentangnya?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia."

Inchou melangkah pergi dari tempat tidur, tanpa peduli dia tak mengenakan bawahan. Dia menemukan tanaman dekorasi di beranda ku dan mengambilnya. Lalu ia membuka pintu kaca itu, membiarkan suara hujan dan angin memenuhi ruangan.

Ia menemukan salah satu tanaman dan memetik selembar daun. Dan dia memperlihatkannya padaku.

"Kita ingin membuktikan bahwa Asahi Haruka tidak terkutuk. Itu tujuan investigasi kita."

"Iya. Itu benar."

"Tapi... Bagaimana jika... Dia benar-benar dikutuk?"

Maka kita akan berakhir melakukan hal sebaliknya. Berakhir dengan membuktikan bahwa kutukan itu benar adanya.

"Tak ada sesuatu yang namanya kutukan."

"Itu yang kupikirkan pertama kali. Lalu dia bilang padaku..."

'Akan kuajari kau kutukanku.'

"Ah..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, daun yang ia genggam di hadapanku mulai mengecil dan menggelap. Seperti layaknya koran yang terbakar, perlahan-lahan mulai mengeriting. Dan hancur begitu saja, jatuh ke lantai.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tanganku... Sudah seperti ini sejak malam lalu... Ketika aku menyentuh... Setangkai bunga... Dia benar-benar... Mengering..."

Aku mungkin sudah terbiasa melihat kejadian-kejadian aneh. Ketika lampu pecah beberapa menit yang lalu, tak ada yang kupikirkan kecuali mungkin karena Asahi Haruka.

Tapi... Ini...

Bagaimana mungkin tangan Inchou... Bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi layu?

"Bunga milik Ohtori-san juga... Layu seperti ini... uu... uuu..."

Air mata jatuh dari iris birunya.

Sialan kau, Asahi Haruka. Kenapa kau membuat mimpi buruk Inchou menjadi kenyataan?

Tak hanya itu. Tapi dia juga lakukan ini untuk menunjukkan kutukan itu benar adanya, bahwa semua hal yang telah kulakukan adalah kesalahan besar.

Dengan kata lain, Asahi Haruka menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia benar-benar terkutuk.

Sial... Apa ini jawabanmu?

"Bagaimana... Mungkin?"

"Kau sungguh baik, Tennouji. Kau berpikir Asahi Haruka hanyalah korban penganiayaan, dan mulai menginvestigasi dengan harapan untuk menolongnya. Seperti yang telah kulakukan."

"Tapi kenyataannya, dia benar-benar terkutuk. Dan cerita itu memang sepenuhnya benar. Dan aku membuatnya kembali terjadi, walaupun orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya memlih diam dan melupakannya, iya kan?"

"Aku tak tahu! Tapi... Tanganku... Benar-benar... 'Kotor'... Karena itu... uuuuu..."

Tangannya tetap terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Putih dan indah. Tapi sekarang, bunga yang ia sentuh akan layu. Dan orang-orang yang ia sentuh akan memiliki tanda. Dan tanda di tanganku masih terasa sakit.

"Jadi tanganmu... Memiliki kutukan Asahi Haruka?"

"..."

"'Jangan bangunkan aku'. Dia bersungguh-sungguh akan itu... Sialan!"

Artinya, salah jika kita menyalahkan Asahi Haruka karena ini. Sejak awal, cerita nya memang sepenuhnya benar. Makanya kenapa dia menunggu cerita tentang dirinya mulai dilupakan perlahan-lahan. Aku salah mengerti semua itu.

"Jadi... Ini semua salahku?"

"Aku tak berpikir seperti itu, Tennouji. Kau melihat ketidakadilan, dan kita ingin memperbaikinya."

"Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan menjadi sia-sia, dan aku membuat banyak kaca dan lampu rusak, dan juga menakuti banyak orang tanpa alasan. Semua orang dari kelas satu telah melupakan cerita itu. Dan akhirnya, tanganmu..."

Berakhir memiliki kutukan.

"Sial... Kau bermain curang, Asahi Haruka. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Inchou? Kenapa kau tak melakukan ini padaku saja?"

"Haha... Yah, Tennouji. Kau takkan menyerah tanpa peduli apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu 'kan?"

Sayangnya dia benar. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi disini, itu hanya malah membuatku termotivasi untuk melawan balik. Rasanya jauh lebih sulit untuk berurusan dengan orang yang tengah dilawan oleh sesuatu.

"Cukup..."

"Eh?"

Aku dengan blingsatan memegang kepalaku, lalu membuat pernyataan pada seorang gadis yang masih menatapku 'disana'.

"Ini sudah cukup! Aku menyerah! Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku, Asahi Haruka! Kau menang! Sekarang kembalikan tangan Inchou menjadi normal kembali!"

"Tennouji..."

Kupikir dia akan memecahkan lampu sebagai jawabannya. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi kali ini.

Berhenti mempermaikan kami! Jawab aku! Aku akan berhenti sekarang! Aku bilang aku menyerah! Aku sudah menyerah, karena itu kembalikan tangannya seperti dulu!

"Ba-Bagaimana tanganmu!? Apa sudah kembali normal!?"

"Aku... Tidak tahu..."

Aku berlari keluar ke beranda dan mengambil daun lain. Aku menunjukkannya di hadapannya. Namun dia melangkah mundur dengan rasa takut, enggan mengambilnya dariku. Aku berpaling ketika menyadari ketidakpekaanku.

"Ma-Maaf..."

"Ja-jangan khawatir, Tennouji Kotarou... Ini, tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya... Bagiku... Aku akan selalu menggunakan sarung tanganku... Mencuci tanganku setiap hari... Dan tak pernah menyentuh siapapun... Aku takkan menggenggam tangan siapapun, dan kupastikan takkan ada yang menggunakan peralatan yang sama denganku..."

Itu malah akan membuatmu semakin terlihat menyedihkan dari sebelumnya, Inchou.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang sejak awal... Ini tidak berbeda dari biasanya... Tidak sama sekali... Karena itu... Jangan khawatirkan aku... Aku hanya 'kotor'... Itu saja..."

"Hentikanlah, Inchou... Sudahlah..."

"Aku membuat Ohtori-san marah karena tak bisa memegang kucing... Aku membuat beberapa laki-laki marah karena tak bisa menyentuh bunga... Tak ada, yang bisa menerimaku... Menerima kami... Tidak, tak hanya orang-orang... Tanaman, hewan, manusia, semua di dunia ini... Tak ada yang bisa menerima kami..."

"Aku takkan pernah bisa, menyentuh benda hidup... Aku akan sendiri selamanya... uuu!"

"Hentikanlah! Akulah yang salah disini... Jadi jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatmu sedih!"

"Kau tak mengerti! Kau takkan bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku atau perasaan Asahi Haruka! Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku sendiri, tanpa menyentuh siapapun atau apapun... Karena mereka akan mati... Tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menerima kehadiran kami!"

"Tak ada yang bisa! Tak ada seorangpun! Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dan dia menangis keras dihadapanku, untuk pertama kali.

"I-Inchou..."

Aku tak bisa berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Tadinya aku berpikir untuk menenangkannya. Tapi kemudian aku teringat satu hal.

'Dia belum tahu soal tanda di tanganku.'

Asahi Haruka menggenggam tanganku, melalui tangan 'kotor' Inchou. Itu berarti,

'Dia tanpa sengaja sudah... 'membunuhku'.'

Karena itu aku memilih untuk diam. Membiarkannya tenang sendiri untuk sementara. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya tahu jika dia sudah 'membunuhku' dari awal. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat tanda ini. Karena aku tahu, itu hanya akan semakin menyakitinya. Ia akan semakin sering menyalahkan dirinya.

Dan ada kemungkinan, ia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Ini bukan salah Inchou. Ini sepenuhnya salahku, karena telah membangkitkan kembali cerita hantu yang sudah terbukti kebenarannya. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan setelah ini?

Aku tak bisa tahu.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	6. Part F : Finding the Truth

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

Inchou masuk kelas hari ini. Tangannya tertutupi sarung tangan putihnya seperti biasa. Namun nampaknya, ia terlihat sedih.

"..."

Dan aku sendiri tak bisa menanyakan apapun padanya. Hanya aku yang tahu apa yang membuatnya begini.

"Kotarou-kun, apa yang terjadi pada Inchou? Apa dia sakit?"

Kotori membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Hanya dialah yang masih bisa kuajak bicara saat ini. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja mengajak Chihaya bicara. Namun aku ragu. Mereka pernah terlibat adu mulut beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hei, apa lagi yang sudah kau perbuat padanya sampai-sampai dia jadi seperti ini?"

Ugh. Chihaya memang tak pernah peka sejak awal. Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa mengajaknya bicara. Moodku sedang tak baik.

"Chi-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kotarou-kun sedang dalam mood yang tak bagus sekarang."

"Ya ya. Hanya karena kau teman kecilnya bukan berarti kau bisa mendukungnya begitu saja."

*hit*

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Ohtori!"

"!"

Aku memukul meja dengan kesal. Tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan pedasnya itu. Aku bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan teman kelas lain yang tengah memperhatikanku yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Ya! Bukannya itu benar, Kotarou!? Kau memang selalu saja berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Konohana-san hingga dia tak segan-segan memukulmu! Lagipula aku memang membencimu sejak awal!"

"Kau..."

Orang ini, ketidakpekaannya memang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Berhentilah kalian berdua..."

Suara tenang itu terdengar. Yoshino rupanya juga terlihat tak tahan dengan keributan ini.

"Ohtori, mungkin aku tak pernah berbicara denganmu. Namun membenci seseorang hanya karena alasan seperti itu sungguh kekanakan. Bukannya kau sendiri juga ingin dekat dengan Inchou?"

"Ah, itu..."

Benar juga. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali aku, Chihaya dan Kotori tengah menjenguk Inchou di rumahnya. Yang kemudian berakhir dengan menangisnya Chihaya di taman karena tak bisa berteman dengannya.

"Dan kau juga, Tennouji. Aku mengerti kau marah karena alasan apa. Tapi bukan berarti kau sampai harus meledak-ledak seperti ini juga."

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

Karena dia sendirilah yang tahu apa saja yang tengah kulakukan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mengurusi tentang cerita Asahi Haruka. Dan hari ini, aku sudah menyerah. Mungkin sepertinya itu sudah terbaca dari Yoshino melalui tindakanku tadi.

Suasana seperti ini terus berlanjut bahkan hingga saat istirahat menjelang. Inchou masih menyendiri sementara Chihaya memilih untuk keluar.

Dan kemudian, Yoshino mendatangiku.

"Tapi sejujurnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kupikir mereka sudah berbaikan."

"Yoshino, maafkan aku."

"Huh?"

"Tentang Asahi Haruka, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan. Jadi, aku takkan melakukan apapun lagi."

"..."

Yoshino masih terdiam seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya maksud lainku sudah terlacak olehnya.

"Itu pilihan yang paling tepat untukmu. Aku bisa menarik kesimpulan kau mengetahui adanya kutukan sungguhan di dunia ini. Benar kan?"

"Bukan soal kutukan... Aku hanya tak punya waktu untuk menginvestigasi ini lebih lanjut..."

"Yah, jika itu yang kau katakan."

Karena yang sebenarnya, aku berhenti karena ancaman dari Asahi Haruka sendiri. Tak jauh beda dengan ditakut-takuti.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah memberikanmu data kelas itu."

"Itu sangat membantu sekali. Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana dengan teman lamaku?"

"Baik-baik saja. Hingga aku membawa-bawa Asahi Haruka. Oh iya, ada satu laki-laki yang tak bisa kuhubungi. Sepertinya ia sudah tak lagi menggunakan nomor teleponnya."

"Ah, Wada? Dia baru saja pindah. Apa kau ingin menghubunginya? Aku punya nomor teleponnya yang baru?

Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula aku sudah menyerah akan investigasi ini.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai sekarang. Sekalipun aku menelponnya, paling-paling dia akan bilang beberapa kaca pecah dan menyalahkanku."

"Heh, tak diragukan lagi memang."

Ia tertawa, menghinaku.

"Tapi aku punya satu petunjuk terakhir. Kau mungkin ingin mendengarnya."

Aku tak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi ia tahu jika aku masih membutuhkannya.

"Ini adalah, nama panti asuhan dimana Kishida Ryuugo dan Asahi Haruka pernah dirawat. Selebihnya terserah padamu apa kau ingin mencarinya atau tidak."

**[Skip Time]**

Hari Minggu.

Aku mengendarai sepedaku memasuki hutan. Sempat berhenti untuk mengecek lokasiku melalui GPS pada ponselku. Ponsel baru memang benar-benar bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan bisa menunjukkan arah tujuanku lebih cepat ketimbang milikku yang lama.

Ponsel ini menunjukkan aku berada disini. Tapi karena aku berada di dalam hutan, sulit sekali untuk yakin. Aku telah bersepeda sekiranya satu jam untuk sampai kesini dari rumahku.

Dan akhirnya aku sampai pada tujuanku. GPS sudah menunjukkan bahwa inilah tempatnya, dan tidak ada apapun yang ditunjukkan pada peta. Tempat kosong pada taman yang luas. Tapi beberapa dekade lalu, bagian dari daerah ini pernah dipinjamkan kepada kelompok kesejahteraan tertentu. Dengan tujuan untuk membangun sebuah panti asuhan, fasilitas untuk anak-anak yang telah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

Secara tak sengaja, ada seorang pasangan tua yang memiliki rekaman yang dimiliki Baraki-senpai di hari itu empat tahun yang lalu. Mungkin Wada juga mengetahui itu. Rekaman itu berisikan kejadian-kejadian aneh pada saat reuni. Tapi juga memiliki petunjuk.

'Santa Brosia'

Nama panti asuhan dimana Kishida Ryuugo berasal, dan tentunya Asahi Haruka pernah dirawat. Sekali aku mengetahui nama itu dari Yoshino, sangat mudah mencarinya lewat internet.

"Harusnya berada disekitar sini."

Kemudian aku menemukan sebuah tanda lama, rusak akibat angin dan hujan. Tertulis, "Ini adalah properti pribadi. Dilarang menerobos.". Berbeda dengan tanda lain di taman. Tanda ini tidak dibuat oleh Kazamatsuri City. Mungkin ini dibuat oleh sekelompok orang-orang panti asuhan.

Sekarang aku yakin jika ini tempat yang tepat. Aku melangkah sedikit ke dalam, hingga aku menemukan pagar metal dengan tanaman yang tumbuh disekitarnya. Pagar itu memblokir jalannya. Dan terkunci oleh sebuah gembok. Jadi sepertinya tak pernah dibuka lagi selama beberapa bulan, mungkin beberapa tahun.

"Tempat ini sudah disegel."

Aku tak terlalu berharap bisa menemukan seseorang disini yang bisa mengatakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi menurut cerita hantu itu, panti asuhan ini sudah lama hancur. Jadi sepertinya ini merupakan tempat yang tepat. Dan harusnya ada panti asuhan yang telah lama ditinggalkan, dibalik pagar ini.

Kutinggalkan sepedaku pada sebuah pohon lalu aku melompat dan memanjat ke pagar.

"Aku tak pernah memanjat pagar lagi sejak aku masih kecil."

Sekalinya aku melewati pagar itu, aku berada di sebuah jalan yang tak pernah terurus lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seluruh bagian taman, meskipun dikatakan 'alami', sebenarnya masih ada campur tangan dari manusia. Tetapi sekarang, hanyalah berupa tanah kosong yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan manusia bertahun-tahun. Hutan-hutan mulai terkesan suram. Peta dalam ponselku tak lagi memiliki penunjuk apapun. Aku hanya harus mencari jalannya sendiri.

Kukuatkan tekadku dan mulai melangkah ke dalam hutan. Setelah melalui jalan yang tak terurus, aku kembali menemukan sebuah pagar. Dan benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya cukup membahayakan. Apa ini benar-benar panti asuhan?"

Pagar kali ini cukup tinggi sampai-sampai aku harus mendongak untuk melihat ke atas. Dan disana terdapat beberapa tanda, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan panti asuhan sama sekali.

"Berbahaya. Menerobos disini akan membahayakan kesehatanmu."

"Area industri berbahaya. Dilarang masuk."

Aku belum pernah melihat tanda dengan tengkorak atau tulang secara nyata. Apa ini... Benar-benar panti asuhan?

Kuperiksa GPS ku kembali, lalu mulai mencari di internet, dan yakin bahwa ini adalah kordinat yang benar. Sesuai dengan database Kazamatsuri City, area ini pernah dipergunakan untuk panti asuhan. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ada perusahaan yang mengalihfungsikan tempat ini menjadi tempat pembuangan?

Rasa-rasanya ini sama sekali tak hubungannya dengan cerita Asahi Haruka. Apa benar Santa Brosia adalah tempat yang tepat? Apakah perjalanan ini akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membuang-buang waktu?

Tetap saja, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu sejam disini. Aku tak bisa kembali tanpa menemukan sesuatu.

Tanda-tanda mengenai limbah racun terlihat menakutkan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, ini seperti peringatan dari Asahi Haruka untukku agar menjauh dari kenyataannya. Sebenarnya, aku tak yakin adanya limbah industri dibalik pagar ini.

Harusnya disini ada reruntuhan panti asuhan itu. Dan didalamnya ada rahasia dimana seseorang tak ingin aku menemukannya.

Kuambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, kemudian berlari dan melompat ke arah pagar itu. Agak menakutkan sebenarnya untuk memanjat di ketinggian seperti ini, tapi aku tak bisa mundur sekarang. Jika disini benar-benar ada limbah industri, dan aku bisa sakit karenanya, aku akan merasa sangat bodoh. Tapi aku tak perlu mempermasalahkan itu.

Setelah melangkah lebih jauh, aku menemukan semacam ayunan dari pohon tua. Tidak seperti ayunan yang bisa kau lihat di taman. Ini terlihat seperti buatan tangan.

Area yang terdapat limbah tak mungkin memiliki sesuatu seperti ini. Hanya anak-anak yang menggunakannya. Makanya aku tak begitu terkejut melihat bangunan seperti gereja ala barat di hadapanku.

Mungkin reruntuhan bangunan ini dulunya sangat bagus, ketika cahaya matahari memancar melewati pepohonan. Tapi sekarang hanyalah berupa reruntuhan di dalam pepohonan mati. Lebih seperti rumah hantu.

Tetap saja, tempat ini tidak terlihat menakutkan bagiku. Malah membuatku berpikir akan hari-hari yang hangat di masa lalu. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu semacam perosotan dan 'merry-go-round' kecil di sekitarku. Bagian tembok disekitarku terdapat semacam kepingan-kepingan batu yang sering dimainkan anak-anak. Aku juga bisa melihat beberapa hal seperti sebuah graffiti dan sesuatu yang hancur ketika mereka terlalu bersemangat.

Ini memang Santa Brosia.

Dan disini, aku melihat adanya sebuah tanda dengan nama di dalamnya.

'Ini adalah panti asuhan dimana Kishida Ryuugo dan Asahi Haruka tinggal.'

Aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya. Jadi aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka hidup saat itu. Tapi mungkin lebih baik jika kukatakan mereka bersenang-senang disini.

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi aku takkan terkejut jika beberapa anak tiba-tiba berlari disekitarku, bermain sambil tertawa. Jika kuperjelas pendengaranku, mungkin aku bisa mendengar anak-anak bernyanyi diiringi oleh permainan organ dari ibu asrama, atau suara tendangan bola di halaman. Itulah kehangatan yang kurasakan dari reruntuhan ini.

Yang mana peringatan di pagar terakhir itu terasa semakin aneh. Bagaimana mungkin tempat ini dijadikan area limbah industri?

Aku rasa ini tidaklah benar. Itu hanyalah peringatan palsu, untuk mencegah orang-orang dari reruntuhan ini. Tapi kenapa, seseorang tak ingin orang-orang datang kesini? Dan apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita Asahi Haruka?

Kucoba untuk masuk ke dalam dan tentu saja, terkunci. Tak mungkin bagiku untuk memecahkan kaca jendela ini. Tempat ini mungkin sudah ditinggalkan dan usang. Tapi masih terasa hangat dan menyenangkan bagiku.

Sesaat aku mencari tempat masuk lain, aku mulai mengingat ulang tentang cerita Asahi Haruka.

Setelah ia datang kesini, semua anak-anak mulai sakit. Kebanyakan dari mereka meninggal, dan panti asuhan ini ditutup. Apa ini karena penyakit menular? Atau memang karena limbah industri? Apakah anak-anak tak bisa mengerti hal itu, dan mulai menyalahkan Asahi Haruka?

Sebuah panti asuhan dimana anak-anak meninggal satu demi satu. Dan area pembuangan limbah industri ilegal. Jika pilihan terakhir itu benar, maka Asahi Haruka sama sekali tak bersalah.

Semua pintu di gedung utama telah terkunci rapat. Yang tersisa adalah sebuah kapel, namun juga terkunci. Apakah ini benar-benar berakhir?

Sesaat kupikirkan itu, aku melihat adanya jalur masuk. Ada satu pohon yang rubuh lalu membuka sebuah jalan melalui kaca jendela yang kotor. Pohon itu tak terlihat tua. Mungkin baru saja rubuh. Dan aku bisa melihat ke dalam kapel melalui jendela rusak itu. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama ini ditinggalkan, namun kemegahan akan ruangan ini masih belum hilang.

Sesuatu seperti menyuruhku masuk ke dalam.

"Santa Brosia... Panti asuhan Asahi Haruka dulu..."

Disinilah semuanya berawal. Kapel ini terlihat megah dengan cahaya matahari menembus jendela kotor itu.

"Aku disini, Asahi Haruka. Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat ini. Maaf. Aku sempat bilang aku menyerah, tapi aku masih merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan aku ada disini."

*crack*

Mungkin suara retakan itu berasal dari jendela kotor itu. Rasanya lucu sekali dengan reaksinya yang mudah ditebak itu.

Angin segar berhembus. Aku bisa merasakan dia ada disini, walaupun dia belum menunjukkan dirinya. Aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Karena aku menemukan sesuatu hal mengenai Asahi Haruka.

Aku melihat ada semacam gambar pada tiang-tiang disini. Tiap-tiap gambar merupakan gambar beberapa anak-anak. Mungkin diambil tiap tahun. Satu tahun setiap foto. Aku bisa melihat anak-anak yang baru datang, ketika yang lainnya sudah beranjak tua, dan tersenyum. Lalu beberapa yang pergi dan kemudian digantikan oleh anak baru. Gambar-gambar ini menceritakan sejarah dari panti asuhan ini.

Dan, ini yang terakhir.

Kuambil gambar itu dari tempatnya agar dapat melihat lebih baik, dan aku bisa mendengar beberapa benda hancur, dan serpihan kaca jatuh ke tanah. Orang-orang biasanya akan merasa malu ketika melihat gambar mengenai diri mereka di masa lampau.

Tanggal dalam gambar ini ditulis delapan tahun lalu. Setahun sebelum Kishida Ryuugo meninggal.

Sesuatu terjadi padanya disini, yang membuatnya dirujuk ke rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya kembali ke sekolah setahun kemudian. Lusinan anak-anak ada dalam gambar. Beberapa diantaranya tersenyum, namun juga hanya berekspresi datar. Semuanya unik.

Dan dibawah gambar itu adalah daftar nama-nama mereka.

"Kishida Ryuugo... Bocah gemuk ini?"

Kishida Ryuugo terlihat seperti bocah yang dengan santainya memakan sisa makanan para gadis setelah makan siang. Dan senyum cerahnya menggambarkan dirinya senang tinggal disini.

Lalu,

"Asahi Haruka..."

*crack*

Beberapa retakan lagi pada kaca kotor itu. Sudah pasti dirinya. Dia terlihat tak senang, dan dia memiliki rambut pendek.

"Aku menemukanmu, Asahi Haruka."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, semua lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit pecah sekaligus. Beberapa pecahannya mendarat padaku. Ketika aku membersihkannya, aku bisa melihat tanda pada tanganku.

"Aku tak tahu lagi jika kutukan ini sungguhan atau tidak. Aku berhenti mencari tahu soal itu, seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya."

Jadi, tujuanku disini tak lagi berurusan dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya dibalik cerita hantu itu."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk mempercayai atau tidak mempercayai cerita itu, atau pula menyerah dihadapanmu secara pribadi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Aku mungkin bisa mengatakannya di tempat lain. Tapi jika kulakukan, mungkin ia takkan mendengar.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan dirimu, Asahi Haruka?"

Pertanyaanku hanya bergema pada langit-langit ruangan ini. Aku tahu dia takkan mengindahkannya.

"Benar juga. Kau bukan lagi Asahi Haruka..."

...

"Iya kan? Konohana Lucia?"

Dan gadis itu sudah berdiri dibelakangku.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	7. Part G : Same Person

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, kau adalah Asahi Haruka, dan kau tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Tapi entah karena alasan apa, tempat ini disegel. Lalu kau mengganti namamu dan pindah ke suatu tempat di Kazamatsuri."

Lalu dia pergi ke sekolah yang sama dari SD hingga SMA dengan Yoshino dan yang lain.

"Entah apa yang terjadi, rasanya cukup buruk sampai-sampai harus mengganti namamu. Tentu saja kau tak ingin mengingat nama itu, atau apa yang pernah terjadi disini. Lalu empat tahun lalu, kau sempat mendengar ada laki-laki dari klub koran bertanya pada murid sekelas Kishida Ryuugo tentang Asahi Haruka, jadi dia bisa menulis artikel tentangnya. Dan kau berencana untuk menghentikannya."

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Asahi Haruka sudah menjadi subjek cerita hantu karena kematian misterius Kishida Ryuugo. Jika orang-orang tetap membicarakan itu, ada kemungkinan seseorang dapat langsung mengetahui tentang dirimu. Jadi kau berencana untuk mengambil keuntungan dari cerita hantu itu, dan mulai menakut-nakuti orang sehingga mereka tak lagi membicarakan itu sepatah katapun."

Dilihat dari bagaimana takutnya Yoshino, Baraki-senpai dan yang lainnya, jelas dia melakukannya dengan baik sekali.

"Dan kau berhara orang-orang akan melupakan cerita itu. Tapi empat tahun kemudian, ada seorang laki-laki bodoh yang muncul berniat mencari tahu kembali cerita itu. Yaitu aku, Tennouji Kotarou."

"..."

"Aku tak yakin jika itu keberuntungan bagimu atau tidak. Tapi, aku mulai membawamu ikut untuk membuat kopian dari daftar kontak. Dan ketika kau menyadari itu, kau tahu kau harus menakuti mereka lagi hingga harus menemui rumah mereka."

"Koreksi. Aku terus berada dibelakangmu sepanjang kau membuat kopianmu itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau berusaha duplikat waktu itu."

"Kemarin aku menuju ke ruangan printing lagi dan bertanya pada Nishikujou-sensei soal mesin fotokopi itu. Tak ada trik apapun disana. Yang ada adalah kau sudah menggunakannya sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah... Menggunakannya?"

Mesin fotokopi digital untuk tujuan bisnis. Tidak seperti mesin pada umumnya, data dari apa yang di kopi terakhir kali pada mesin akan tetap berada pada tempatnya sampai seseorang menggunakannya lagi. Jadi sekali kau melakukan scan pada kertas mu, walaupun kau mengambilnya, mudah sekali bagi orang lain untuk membuat kopian yang sama denganmu.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu nakal. Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang ingin ku kopi sampai kau menekan tombol re-print sebelum kau membuat kopianmu sendiri."

Dia mungkin tidak berpikir banyak tentang itu disaat itu. Dia berasumsi itu hanya berupa hal-hal bodoh, jebakan yang sering dibuat Tennouji Kotarou. Tapi ternyata, ia melihat daftar murid tahun ke-4 kelas 1. Yang mana cerita mengenai dirinya yang ia pikir telah ia segel untuk selamanya akan kembali menyeruak keluar.

"Setelah melihat itu, kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Jadi kau mulai mencoba untuk membungkam orang-orang lagi. Kau bahkan memberiku pesan mengerikan di hari yang sama."

_'Jangan bangunkan aku.'_

"Nishikujou-sensei telah menjelaskan pada kita. Ia menunjukkan bagaimana pesan itu bisa dibuat karena kesalahan mesin itu sendiri dan kertas daur ulang."

"Tidak. Sebenarnya tidak serumit yang ia katakan. Kau menulis pesan itu di sebuah ruangan, mengkopi nya, lalu memberikannya padaku."

Jika Inchou adalah satu-satunya yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini, maka tak perlu adanya kutukan atau trik rumit untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Atau mungkin, Nishikujou-sensei memberi pengertian yang salah padaku.

Benar juga. Jika aku telah yakin dengan keyakinanku bahwa kutukan itu tidak benar-benar ada, aku mungkin bisa menyadari lebih cepat kalau dia telah melakukan sesuatu.

"Dan, ponselku. Aku ingin menelpon seseorang di malam itu, tapi hancur."

"Itu sebuah ketidakberuntungan."

"Kau menghancurkannya."

"Bisakah kau membuktikan itu?"

"Tidak. Tapi jika kau bisa memecahkan gelas tanpa menyentuhnya, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya pada ponselku juga. Selain itu, kau juga punya motif tersendiri."

"Yang mana?"

"Ada sekitar lebih dari dua puluh orang di Kelas satu. Kau perlu waktu banyak untuk mengunjungi rumah mereka untuk menakut-nakuti mereka lagi."

Inchou munggunakan alamat pada daftar kelas untuk mencari tahu. Ia menghabiskan malam untuk mencari keduapuluh itu dan memecahkan kaca di tiap rumah. Aku kagum ia sampai berbuat sejauh itu.

"Tapi kau membuat satu kesalahan kecil. Satu dari para siswa telah pindah, jadi kau tak sengaja menargetkan si pasangan tua yang tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Begitu. jadi kau berpikir jika ini adalah kutukan sebenarnya, itu takkan mengarah pada orang yang salah."

"Sekali aku menyadari kalian berdua adalah orang yang sama, sudah terlihat jelas apa yang kau maksud, ketika kau berpura-pura dirasuki oleh Asahi Haruka. Kau mencoba menghentikan investigasiku, dan mengatakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

"Apa yang kurasakan?"

"Ya. Aku ingin menjawab perasaan itu sebuah jawaban serius, makanya aku ingin mengatakannya disini. Karena jika tidak, kau mungkin takkan mengakui dirimu Asahi Haruka."

"..."

"Ini bukan di sekolah, jadi aku takkan memanggilmu Inchou. Tapi, aku harus memanggilmu siapa?"

"Lucia saja. Haruka adalah nama yang ingin kulupakan."

Inchou, mengakuinya. Dia mulai mengerti dirinya adalah Asahi Haruka. Dulu.

"Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kishida Ryuugo. Tanaman layu, hewan mati, dan orang-orang juga. Semua karenaku."

"Jadi, apa mungkin cerita hantu ini membuat mu terlihat seperti vampir?"

"Aku bukan vampir. Tapi bukan pula manusia."

"Lantas apa pula kau ini?"

"Aku masih normal ketika aku lahir. Tapi, aku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, jelek dan kotor."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah... Sulit untukmu bisa mengerti walaupun kujelaskan. Tapi kau bisa mengerti aku punya kekuatan yang tak dimiliki manusia biasa."

Dia bisa memecahkan kaca bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya. Sudah pasti mustahil untuk orang biasa. Dan dia bisa membuat tanaman layu, meninggalkan tanda pada seseorang yang ia sentuh, bahkan bisa membunuhnya. Sudah pasti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal.

Apa sebenarnya Konohana Lucia ini?

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang giliranmu, Tennouji. Saat kau bilang 'apa yang kau rasakan', sebenarnya apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aaah, itu... Fakta bahwa kau membenci kekuatan itu, dan kenyataan bahwa tak ada yang bisa menerimamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, malahan mengataimu terkutuk."

"..."

"Kau selalu menggunakan sarung tangan untuk menghindari membuat tanda pada seseorang. Dan untuk mencegah kejadian seperti ini terjadi, kau berpura-pura menjadi seorang total clean freak dan menghindari kontak fisik dengan seseorang. Pasti... Sangat menyedihkan."

_'Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku sendiri, tanpa menyentuh siapapun atau apapun... Karena mereka akan mati... Tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menerima kehadiran kami!'_

_'Tak ada yang bisa! Tak ada seorangpun! Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka!'_

_"Itulah yang kau katakan saat berada di rumahku. Itulah yang Konohana Lucia benar-benar rasakan."_

"..."

Lucia terlihat down dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Saat itu ia benar-benar terbawa emosi dan mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir. Ia takkan menduga jika aku mengingatnya.

"Kau memiliki alasan yang sangat baik untuk tidak menyentuh orang-orang. Berarti, memang benar ada seorang gadis terkutuk bernama Asahi Haruka."

"Memang. Aku terkutuk."

"Dalam hal kau tak bisa menyentuh orang-orang."

"Ya. Biasanya aku bisa menyentuhnya. Aku bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia biasa. Tapi jika aku melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, atau sesuatu yang memicu itu terjadi, atau aku tak merasa baik, semuanya akan terlepas begitu saja. Seperti waktu itu."

Kali ini aku yang merasa down untuk sesaat.

"Lucia, maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan menunjukkanmu satu kesalahan fatal yang lain."

"Eh?"

Sudah saatnya Lucia mengetahui ini. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia telah mengetahuinya namun berpura-pura tak ingat karena 'ketidaksengajaannya' waktu itu.

"Apa kau masih ingat, saat berada di tengah hujan, di depan toko parfait raksasa itu, kau masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"... Jangan bilang kau-"

Kupotong perkataannya lewat aksiku. Dengan tangan kiriku aku menyinsingkan lengan jaket pada tangan kananku. Lalu,

"Ini... Saat kau menggenggam tanganku..."

"!"

Bisa kulihat ia begitu terkejut, seolah-olah ia tak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ada tanda warna ungu cerah pada tangan kananku. Tepat dimana tangan 'kotor' Lucia menggenggamku.

"Biasanya aku mungkin akan mengatakan 'saat Asahi Haruka merebut tubuhmu, ia menggenggam tanganku melalui tanganmu'. Tapi menyadari kenyataannya sekarang sepertinya kata-kata itu sudah menjadi sia-sia."

"O-Oh tidak... Lagi-lagi..."

Ia bereaksi demikian. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya layaknya seseorang yang terkejut karena melihat sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkannya.

Harus diakui, rasanya agak menyakitkan. Hingga kemarin aku masih bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit ini. Namun setelah datang kesini, rasa sakit itu semakin menyebar. Bahkan tanda ini menggelap, hampir seperti ada seseorang yang menaruh tinta padaku.

"Lucia... Kau sungguh-sungguh tak ingat apapun saat itu?"

Ia menggeleng.

Berarti apa maksudnya ini?

"Racunku masih bereaksi di area ini. Tanda itu menunjukkan sangat berbahaya untuk datang kesini."

Racun Lucia.

Dia adalah sumber racun yang menyebabkan semua tanaman layu dan hewan mati. Tapi bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, masih sanggup untuk membunuh orang?

Aku sudah merasa sedikit seperti seseorang terjangkit penyakit untuk beberapa saat, seperti merasa demam. Dan tanda ini semakin gelap, dan semakin menyakitkan.

"Akan kubawa kau ke rumah sakit. Sudah banyak perkembangan disana. Kau bisa diselamatkan jika kita datang tepat waktu."

"Apakah ini... Racun?"

"Ya... Kutukanku... Racunku..."

Aku melihat tanganku. Bahkan jari-jariku sudah berubah menjadi ungu. Aku telah menyentuh beberapa benda disini. Apakah itu cukup untuk membuat tanda di jariku juga?

"Ini mengerikan. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, racunnya masih sangat kuat."

Jika memang sekuat ini racunnya setelah sekian tahun, maka kupikir aku bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya kejadian itu tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku... Telah memberimu tanda itu... Kupikir aku harus bertindak sejauh itu untuk menghentikanmu..."

Rupanya ia ingat kejadian saat hujan itu.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf, mengenai tanda ini."

Lucia minta maaf karena tanda yang ia buat tak kunjung menghilang. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Awalnya ia hanya menatap kosong, mencerna apa maksudku. Sesungguhnya aku minta maaf untuk memiliki tanda ini.

"Kau mungkin maksudkan tanda ini sebagai peringatan. Tapi kupikir lebih dari itu."

"..."

"Apa kau tak berharap, tanganmu tak lagi meninggalkan tanda kali ini?"

Makanya, ia menyesal karena ia tahu jika kutukannya, racunnya masih sangat berbahaya.

"Makanya aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa memaafkan tubuhku yang lemah. Andaikan aku cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari racunmu... Jika aku cukup kuat untuk tidak memiliki tanda ini... Kau tak perlu menangis lagi... Karena itu, aku ingin minta maaf!"

"Itu... Bukan salahmu, Tennouji..."

"Tenanglah sedikit..."

Lucia kehilangan kata-katanya saat aku meminta demikian. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah ketenangan, jadi aku bisa berkonsentrasi. Jika memang racunnya yang menyebabkan tanda ini, maka...

'Racunnya saat ini bersarang pada tubuhku.'

Dan, aku akan mengalahkannya!

...

...

...

**~ To be Continued ~**


	8. Part H : Break the Curse!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

Aku mulai merasa penat di seluruh tubuhku. Seperti yang pernah Lucia katakan, kapel ini dipenuhi oleh racun. Tapi tubuh Lucia benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya tak sedikitpun merasa terganggu olehnya.

Maka tak ada alasan bagiku aku tak bisa mengalahkan racun ini!

- Rewrite Start! -

Mengenali racun yang berada dalam tubuhku, mengetahui caranya membuat tanda itu, lalu menghentikannya. Tanda ungu ini yang telah menyakitinya, akan kubakar dengan kekuatanku!

Sudah pernah kugunakan kekuatan ini berulang kali di masa lalu. Aku menggunakan kekuatan hanya untuk sekadar lelucon, atau hanya untuk kesenangan diri namun bukan untuk tujuan serius.

Tapi hari ini, aku tahu. Aku memiliki kekuatan ini demi membantu seseorang. Dan ini adalah kesempatan pertamaku untuk menggunakannya demi tujuan itu.

Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin yang aku bisa, namun aku tetap tak bisa lepas dari racun dalam tubuhku. Tidak, mungkin bisa sedikit. Tapi racun ini terlalu kuat. Bahkan setelah beberapa tahun, hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja bisa meninggalkan tanda di tanganku.

Kesampingkan itu.

Apakah aku akan membiarkan semua hal bertahun-tahun lalu terus-menerus menyakiti hatinya?

Dengan perasaan marah kupandang tanda di tanganku. Tanda ini telah menyakitinya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Persetan dengan racun, atau pula kutukan itu!

"Kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku! Akan kuhancurkan kutukan Asahi Haruka itu!"

Sesuatu yang panas melewati pembuluh darahku. Aku sering merasakan ini dulu ketika menggunakan kekuatan ini. Tapi tetap saja, baru kali ini aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terbakar dari dalam. Aku tahu akan terasa seperti ini, jika aku menggunakan kekuatan ini sungguh-sungguh. Tak diragukan lagi aku membakar seluruh tubuhku dari dalam, dan 'membuat ulang' dengan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Akankah aku tetap menjadi diriku setelah selesai? Ketakutan itu menghalangiku melakukan ini di masa lalu.

"A-Aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, tapi berhentilah... Tolong berhentilah!"

"Jika kekuatanmu adalah kutukan, Lucia... Maka kekuatanku akan menerimanya!"

Aku membuat ulang seluruh tubuhku sehingga aku bisa mengalahkan racun ini. Aku akan membakar tanda ini!

"Hentikan ini, Tennouji Kotarou! Apapun yang kau lakukan hentikanlah. Kita harus membawamu keluar dari sini!"

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian disini! Itu satu keinginanku yang tak dapat kupenuhi! Aku takkan membiarkanmu berkata tak ada di dunia ini yang bisa menerimamu! Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya di dunia ini yang bisa melakukannya!"

"Hentikaaaaaaan! Jangan membuatku membunuh seseorang lagiiiiiiiiii!"

"Tidak akan! Aku takkan membiarkanmu merasakan itu lagi!"

Bakar kutukan yang membuatnya menderita.

Disaat itu, angin tak dapat berhembus tapi aku merasakan sesuatu seperti angin puyuh yang panas. Rasa panas di dalam tubuhku hingga saat ini perlahan lepas begitu saja.

- Rewrite finished -

Dan setelahnya, hanya ada kesunyian yang menenangkan. Mata Lucia terpejam rapat sembari memegang kepalanya. Mungkin dia tak ingin melihatku tersungkur ke tanah dengan mulut berbusa.

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi...

"Buka matamu..."

"T-... Tennouji...?"

"Aku telah menerima duniamu, Konohana Lucia."

"Ah... Aaa...!"

Lucia terlalu shock. Aku belum menggerakkan otot-ototku. Aku masih menggenggam tanganku.

Tapi satu hal telah berubah. Dan perubahan itu membuktikan kutukannya telah musnah.

"Tanda itu... Sudah hilang... Ba-Bagaimana mungkin...?"

"Ini kekuatanku... Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

"A-Apa yang kau...?"

"Tennouji Kotarou. Murid kelas dua SMA. Teman dari Konohana Lucia. Bukannya seorang teman takkan membiarkan temannya hidup sendiri?"

"A-Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja!? Ta-tanda itu mungkin sudah hilang, tapi... Bagaimana dengan tubuhku!? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau merasa pusing? Ah!"

*grab*

Kali ini aku menggenggam tangannya. Ini adalah cara paling sederhana untuk mengatakan bahwa kutukannya takkan memberi dampak apapun padaku.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Tennouji... Kau bisa mati..."

"Kutukanmu, racunmu takkan bekerja lagi padaku. Dunia ini begitu luas, jadi pasti ada seseorang yang bisa menerimamu."

"K-Kau bisa, tahan dengan racunku?"

"Yep. Kadang-kadang seseorang yang tak terduga bisa mengejutkanmu. Selain itu, kau terlihat baik-baik saja dengan Shizuru belakangan ini. Kau tak pernah sendirian."

Inilah yang benar-benar ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Kau tak perlu hidup sendiri tanpa menyentuh siapapun. Jangan coba-coba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih lagi! Okay!? Kau mengerti!? Aku satu-satunya yang bisa menerimamu!"

"Le-Lepaskan tanganku... Ta-tanda itu mungkin hilang, tapi mungkin takkan berarti apapun! Tidak, tidak! Aku tak ingin membunuh seseorang lagi!

Dia mengakui tanda itu sudah hilang, namun ia tak yakin aku sudah aman dari racunnya.

Sial. Bagaimana sekarang aku membuktikan padanya aku baik-baik saja!? Bagaimana aku membuktikan padanya dia tak perlu khawatir aku bisa terbunuh olehnya!? Gadis ini menangis karena ia pikir ia takkan pernah bisa menyentuh siapapun. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan aku adalah perkecualian?

Ketika aku memikirkan itu, tubuhku secara refleks bergerak sebelum aku memikirkan jawabannya.

*hug*

Memeluknya.

"T-... Tennouji..."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Ji-Jika kau tak melepaskanku... Kau akan..."

"Aku takkan mati."

"..."

"Aku takkan peduli seberapa sering kau menyentuhku. Karena itu aku bisa menerimamu."

_Aku bisa menerima kekuatan menyedihkan nan tragis milikmu sekarang._

"Karena itu... Jangan pernah..."

"Ja-jangan pernah...?"

_Mengatakan hal-hal yang menyedihkan lagi._

"Jangan pernah... Mengatakan kau harus menghabiskan hidupmu sendiri!"

Itu adalah satu hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Sekalipun aku tahu lebih mengenai dirinya sekarang, keinginanku untuk mengatakan ini padanya tak pernah berubah.

_Jangan buang masa depanmu, dengan mengatakan kau dikutuk untuk hidup sendiri._

"Masa depan itu adalah, sesuatu yang jika kau percaya akan terjadi. Jangan menolak apapun dengan berasumsi takkan ada apapun yang berubah. Itu sangat menyedihkan."

_Bukan karena tak ada orang yang bisa menerimamu._

"Kau sendiri juga tak mencoba untuk menerima dunia ini."

"Aku juga... Tak menerima mereka? Tapi... Aku selalu berakhir... Bertengkar dengan Ohtori-san dan yang lainnya..."

"Awalnya begitu. Tapi Chihaya mengerti sekarang."

Mereka mungkin memiliki masalah antar satu sama lain, tapi Chihaya mengerti masalah yang dialami Lucia sekarang. Sekalipun mereka tak bisa menyentuh satu sama lain, mereka tetap bisa menjadi teman.

"Dan kau mulai bertengkar lagi dengannya. Dasar bodoh. Kau mulai lagi menolak dunia. Bukan tanganmu yang kau tutup dengan sarung tanganmu. Tapi hatimu lah yang kau tutup."

"Aku... Bodoh?"

"Ya! Kau bodoh! Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir tentang ini lagi! Aku baik-baik saja sekalipun kau menyentuhku, dan aku mengerti luka mu! Aku bisa terus bersamamu selamanya!

_Jadi jangan pernah kau...!_

"Jangan pernah katakan kau harus menghabiskan hidupmu sendiri!"

Dan dia membalas pelukanku. Penuh dengan butiran air mata.

"Ya... Aku takkan... Mengatakannya lagi! Selama kau... Tetap hidup, Tennouji Kotarou!"

"Aku takkan mati!"

"Kau yakin!?"

"Ya!"

"Apa kau... Akan tetap bersamaku selamanya!?"

"Ya! Selamanya! Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku, Tennouji Kotarou, takkan pernah meninggalkamu!"

Lucia harusnya mengakui ini. Aku, Tennouji Kotarou, memiliki kekuatan yang mengijinkanku menerima racunnya. Aku tak memiliki ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang semua tanda ungu pada tanganku telah menghilang. Tanda-tanda itu dianggap sebagai tanda kutukan, menjanjikannya ribuan tahun penuh dengan kesendirian.

Tapi sekarang, semuanya musnah, didepan matanya sendiri.

Jika ini bisa dijelaskan dalam satu kata, maka...

"Ini... Keajaiban..."

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja keajaiban terjadi disini sekali dalam beberapa waktu."

"Apa yang kau...?"

"Bodoh. Kita ini di dalam gereja."

Tuhan mungkin telah memperhatikan kita, 'kan? Tak ada yang aneh bagi-Nya memberikan satu atau mungkin dua keajaiban, untuk seorang gadis yang terkurung dalam kesendiriannya.

"Tolong katakan sekali lagi. Berjanjilah di hadapan Tuhan."

"Aku janji! Aku, Tennouji Kotarou akan selalu bersamamu! Sekarang kau juga harus berjanji, takkan pernah mengatakan kau harus hidup sendiri! Mengerti!?"

"I-Iya... A-Aku janji! Takkan pernah mengatakan itu lagi!"

Kami terus berpelukan sesaat.

"Tapi tetap saja, Lucia..."

"Eh?"

Ada satu hal lain yang mesti kulakukan. Dan itu adalah hal yang sedari tadi ia katakan padaku.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini, dan bawa aku ke rumah sakit. Bukannya itu yang kau katakan padaku sebelumnya?"

"Ah..."

Harusnya Lucia tak mungkin lupa akan hal itu. Mengingat ia memintaku demikian sampai-sampai harus bercucuran air mata.

"Kupikir sebaiknya begitu..."

**~ To be Continued ~**


	9. Part I : Requests

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

Aku disini.

Terbaring di kasur sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Namun aku tak sendiri. Ada beberapa dokter yang memeriksakan tubuhku. Melakukan beberapa tes dan semacamnya. Ya. Itu karena mereka ingin memberitahuku seberapa bahayanya racun yang berada dalam panti asuhan itu.

Aku baru ingat mereka sempat mengatakan gejala-gejala negatif akan timbul pada orang biasa jika mereka berada dalam tempat itu selama sepuluh menit. Namun, aku sudah disana selama lebih dari 30 menit, termasuk saat Lucia juga ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah aku mengatakan apa-apa yang kulakukan di panti asuhan itu mereka menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan. Terutama soal tubuhku.

Tapi aku sendiri juga merasa tak percaya. Jika memang tempat itu segitu berbahayanya, kenapa kau memasang pagar yang bahkan mudah sekali untuk didaki? Itu menjadi pertanyaan besar buatku. Sudah begitu, nampaknya para dokter disini juga sudah lama mengetahui malapetaka panti asuhan itu. Dan mungkin juga termasuk cerita hantu tentang Asahi Haruka sendiri.

Ah, sudahlah.

"Tennouji... Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku takkan mati."

Lucia masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia nampak khawatir. Seperti para dokter sebelumnya, ia menanyakanku beberapa hal yang terkesan aneh. Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Para dokter sangat terkejut. Mereka mengatakan tubuhmu adalah satu dari satu milyar kasus, atau bahkan lebih jarang dibanding itu. Apa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku Tennouji Kotarou. Murid kelas dua SMA."

"Hahaha... Itu hampir terlihat bodoh betapa normalnya dirimu."

"Dari apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapku, aku rasa racunmu memang sangat berbahaya."

"Begitulah..."

"Tapi aku tak apa-apa, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku."

"I-Iya..."

"Fuuu... Aku ingin secepatnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit- mm?"

Lucia mengambil posisi bersimpuh di sampingku lalu memelukku. Wajahnya penuh dengan rasa lega, dan matanya penuh dengan air.

"Syukurlah... Kau tak mati karenaku..."

"Yeah. Memelukku seperti ini takkan meninggalkan tanda apapun."

"Kau benar... Aku belum pernah... Merasakan kehangatan seseorang... Sedekat ini..."

Ucapannya bukanlah sesuatu yang terasa berlebihan karena memang benar adanya. Dia akhirnya bisa menemukan seseorang, yang bisa disentuhnya tanpa harus menggunakan sarung tangannya.

...

...

...

"Ups~ Apa aku datang di waktu yang salah?"

Tak kusangka ada orang yang tak terduga datang kesini. Dan dia, Nishikujou-sensei?

"Hm? Ah! Ahem!"

Ketika Nishikujou-sensei muncul, muka Lucia memerah dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Aku bahkan tak menyangka ia akan datang juga kesini. Dan baru kusadari aku tak pernah memberitahu siapapun selain Lucia jika aku ingin ke rumah sakit. Jadi, dia tahu darimana aku ada disini?

"N-Nishikujou-sensei... Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Uhuhuhu... Aku adalah guru SMA di siang hari~ Tapi ketika malam hari, aku adalah-!"

"Guh!"

Aku tidak mau membayangkan sesuatu yang teramat buruk. Tiba-tiba saja nada bicara Nishikujou-sensei berubah serius. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Seorang guru juga. Uhuhuhu~"

*sweatdropped*

"Sensei! Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Sialan. Aku tertipu dengan tingkahnya. Nishikujou-sensei, sebenarnya berapa umurmu!?

"Tapi kau beruntung. Aku tak menyangka kau lahir untuk mengobati racun Lucia-chan. Itu, sungguh sebuah keajaiban."

"Dan para dokter tidak henti-henti menanyakan ini padaku."

"Uhuhuhuhuhu..."

Mereka belum tahu apa-apa soal kekuatanku. Jadi mereka berasumsi bahwa imunitasku pada racunnya adalah sesuatu yang kudapat secara alami. Tapi aku merasa tak ingin menjelaskan itu sekarang, jadi aku membiarkannya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Lucia-chan?

Racun?

"Nishikujou-sensei, jangan bilang kau menjadi guru SMA Kazamatsuri berbarengan dengan masuknya Inchou kah?"

"Haauu~ Rahasiaku terbongkar begitu saja?"

Nishikujou-sensei bereaksi seperti hendak menangis ketika aku berkata begitu. Ya ampun.

"Huhuhu. Kau benar, Tennouji-kun. Tepatnya aku yang selama ini mengurusi Lucia-chan dan Shizuru-chan hingga masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu."

Jika apa yang dikatakan Nishikujou-sensei itu benar, berarti memang sangat beralasan jika Lucia dan Nishikujou-sensei dikenal dekat. Tapi aku juga tak menyangka jika Shizuru juga begitu.

Tapi aku penasaran. Hubungan seperti apa yang ketiganya miliki?

"Baiklah... Tennouji-kun, aku perlu mengatakan beberapa hal padamu. Kau siap?"

"I-Iya..."

Kembali ekspresi tak biasanya terlihat dari wajah Nishikujou-sensei. Tapi kali ini penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Saat ini, media massa tengah mengincarmu, Tennouji-kun. Terutama saat kau keluar dari panti asuhan itu?"

"Eh?"

Oh, kelihatannya aku mengerti kemana maksud pembicaraan ini.

"Dari apa yang kau katakan sepertinya aku mengerti keinginanmu, Nishikujou-sensei. Kau memintaku untuk tutup mulut atas kejadian di Santa Brosia jika ada wartawan yang menanyakan ini. Apa aku salah?"

"Benar~ Malah aku ingin kau untuk melupakan apapun mengenai Santa Brosia. Kau bisa keluar dari tempat itu tanpa mengalami dampak negatif secara ajaib. Tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka mengetahui bagaimana itu bisa terjadi padamu."

"Kalau memang sampai segitu berbahayanya, kenapa disana hanya ada dua pagar yang bahkan bisa dipanjati begitu saja?"

"Itu kami yang memasangnya. Dan itu juga kesalahan kami."

Lucia mengatakan itu dengan kepala agak tertunduk. Dan aku akhirnya bisa mengerti satu hal. Kesalahan mereka membiarkanku masuk ke dalam panti asuhan itu sejak awal.

Tapi akhirnya muncul satu pertanyaan lain.

"Lucia, bagaimana kau tahu aku akan pergi kesana?"

"Aku tak berpikir laki-laki sepertimu akan menghentikan investigasimu hanya karena aku menangis, makanya aku memperhatikanmu. Hari itu. Sejak awal."

Hee. Mengikutiku dari awal saat aku naik sepeda lalu melintasi hutan dengan jalan kaki, itu benar-benar gila. Dari pandanganku, terutama dari sikap Lucia, lebih terlihat seperti pasukan khusus ketimbang hubungan guru dengan murid.

Mungkin aku akan menanyakan itu nanti.

"Biar kukatakan sekali lagi. Kami ingin kau untuk melupakan panti asuhan itu, dan takkan pernah mengatakan tentang ini pada siapapun. Itu saja. Lagipula ini juga demi dirimu. Ingatlah itu."

Nishikujou-sensei berkata demikian sambil menunjuk pipi kiriku. Tentu saja akan sangat berbahaya bagiku, dan mungkin bagi kedua orang ini jika aku tak melakukan yang mereka minta. Bagiku yang terpenting sekarang adalah untuk tidak meninggalkan Konohana Lucia sendiri.

Jadi, selamat tinggal, Santa Brosia.

"Baik, baik... Aku takkan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Lagipula, aku juga masih ingin hidup normal."

"Te-Terima kasih."

Tapi itu juga berarti.

"Dan ini juga sangat buruk bagi kalian jika aku mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai kalian, 'kan? Walaupun kalian tak mengatakan padaku mengenai diri kalian secara langsung, aku yakin kalian pasti berada dalam suatu hal yang teramat rahasia. Apapunlah itu."

Dan aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin tahu itu sekarang.

"Yap. Itu benar~ Dan, ah. Pemikiranmu juga sangat tajam sekali, Tennouji-kun~"

"Berarti kita dalam posisi yang sama sekarang. Aku bisa membuat permintaan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Pe-Permintaan?"

"Ya ampun, kira-kira apa ya?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Lucia.

"Inchou, kau ingat kotak makan siang yang kau buat itu? Itu rasanya enak sekali. Kau sangat baik dalam hal memasak, 'kan? Biarkan aku mencobanya sekali. Itu permintaan pertamaku."

"Apa!? A-Apa yang kau...!?"

Wajah Inchou memerah dan mulai marah. Tapi Nishikujou-sensei justru tertawa.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Hmm, tidak terlalu berat, toh lagipula kita ini berada dalam sesuatu yang rahasia~ Lucia-chan, kau bisa melakukan itu demi kita, 'kan?"

"Ke-Kenapa...!?"

"Pe-rin-tah. Kau mau kan~?"

"Uu... A... U... Di-Dimengerti..."

Nomor dua,

"Semenjak kau akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku, ijinkan aku mengunjungi rumahmu dan makan malam denganmu. Oh iya, jangan sesuatu yang pedas."

"Ke-Kenapa aku harus memasak untukmu, Tennouji!?"

"Tak ada pilihan~ Itu juga perintah!"

"A-! A-A-... Di-Dimengerti..."

Nomor tiga,

"Pakai kostum maid ketika aku datang. Jangan lupa bando mu atau garterbelt mu!"

"Ke-Kenapa aku harus menggunakan itu!? Mati saja kau!"

"Baiklah, perintah selanjutnya~"

"Uu... Ga... Uuu... Di-Dimengerti..."

Nomor empat,

"Disaat itu, kau harus memanggilku 'master'!"

"T-Tennouji Kotarouuuuuuuu, musuhnya para wanitaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Okay~ Itu adalah perintah selanjutnya~"

"Uu... Ga... Uuu... Di-Dimengerti..."

Aku tak menyangka Lucia akan bereaksi seperti ini. Sudah begitu, aku terus melanjutkannya hingga permintaan ke delapan belas.

"Baiklah, aku perlu persiapan untuk beberapa pemeriksaan setelah ini..."

[Skip Time]

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak saat itu. Tapi hidupku masih sangat biasa, aku masih tak percaya. Mungkin ini adalah 'hadiah' karena tak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang rahasia yang tanpa sengaja kuketahui. Juga soal diriku sendiri.

Sesuatu, yang teramat rahasia. Dan Inchou merupakan salah satunya. Mungkin. Dan mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan padaku jika aku memberitahu siapapun tentang ini.

"Atau mungkin justru tak ada yang percaya padaku jika aku memberitahu mereka."

Bahkan Nishikujou-sensei juga berada di dalamnya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku tak menyangka akan begini. Aku pernah berbicara padanya di sekolah saat itu. Tapi dia lebih sering bicara padaku seperti biasa selayaknya pada murid lain.

Kenyataan lebih aneh dari fiksi atau apapun itu. Atau mungkin kenyataan diisi oleh hal-hal yang hanya bisa diduga oleh sesuatu yang fiksi.

Bicara soal mereka, aku jadi ingat Konohana Lucia, yang masih memegang peran sebagai ketua kelas, seperti biasa. Dia bisa berbaikan dengan Chihaya untuk sesaat. Tapi setelahnya, kembali bertengkar. Mungkin itu tak lagi membuat kelas terasa tak nyaman, namun itu masih sangat menggangguku. Mungkin aku akan mencoba lagi mendamaikan mereka berdua.

Aku juga telah diminta untuk melupakan Santa Brosia. Tapi jika aku memberitahu masa lalu kelam Lucia pada Chihaya, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti.

Sudah hampir waktunya harvest festival. Seluruh kota mulai bersiap-siap. Aku akan memanfaatkan entusiasme itu untuk membantu mereka berdua berbaikan, mungkin. Aku berniat akan berusaha melakukan itu di waktu ketika festival dimulai.

"Aku yakin ini jalan yang benar..."

Disini. Aku bisa melihat apartemen milik Lucia. Aku ingat dia berada di lantai dua, paling jauh di belakang. Dan aku berada disini tepat waktu,

Jam delapan malam. Jam mentalku masih sangat bagus seperti ponsel lainnya.

Harusnya kita janji bertemu jam tujuh. Tapi kemudian ia memberiku pesan, untuk datang satu jam lebih lambat.

Kenapa aku mengunjungi rumahnya hari ini? Dia hanya mengatakan padaku untuk datang tanpa penjelasan apapun, tapi kupikir aku tahu kenapa.

"Padahal itu hanya candaan konyol saat di rumah sakit waktu itu. Aku tak berpikir ia akan menganggapnya serius."

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meminta Lucia untuk melakukan banyak hal bodoh sebagai gantinya menyuruhku untuk menjaga rahasia mereka. Termasuk memasakkan sesuatu untukku. Aku hanya menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Aku tak mengharapkan dia akan benar-benar melakukannya.

Sebenarnya, menganggap sesuatu seperti itu dengan benar-benar serius adalah hal yang sering dilakukan Inchou. Dia meninggalkan racun pada apapun yang ia sentuh. Memasakkan sesuatu pada orang lain tak pernah menjadi pilihan baginya hingga sekarang. Racunnya memaksanya terisolasi pada semua orang. Aku hanya bisa berharap diriku sebagai perkecualian akan memberinya sedikit semangat.

"Tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu. Aku masih ragu soal ini."

Datang ke rumah seorang perempuan untuk memakan masakan yang dibuat untukku, setelah berbagai hal yang telah terjadi. Aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi disamping pada sebuah game.

Hmm, harusnya aku tak boleh ragu begini.

"Kamar 204. Konohana... Yap, ini dia."

*ding-dong* *ding-dong*

Setelah beberapa saat, aku bisa mendengar suaranya melalui intercom. Tapi suaranya terkesan, tegang?

**~ To be Continued ~**


	10. Part J : Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

"Apa kau Tennouji Kotarou!?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti siapa? Apa kamera pada intercom mu rusak?"

"A-Aku bisa lihat itu dirimu! Ti-Tidak ada siapapun disana denganmu, 'kan!? Tak ada siapapun yang mengikutimu!?"

"Ke-Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Baik, baik, akan kulihat."

Dia terlihat tegang. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk makan disini, tetapi mood ku langsung menghilang. Pada akhirnya, ini bukan saat nya untuk bersikap santai.

Benar juga, Lucia berada dalam satu komunitas rahasia. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Tunggu. Mungkin dia ingin mengatakan padaku tentang sesuatu yang serius, dan ini bukan tentang masakannya untukku.

Aku membersihkan pikiranku dari hal-hal bodoh dan dengan hati-hati memeriksa area ini.

"Tak apa-apa, tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutiku."

"Ka-Kau yakin? Ada seseorang yang tahu kau datang kesini!?"

"Tidak. Aku jaga janjiku. Aku takkan mengatakan pada siapapun semua hal tentangmu. Percayalah padaku."

"Ba-Baiklah..."

Kupikir aku merasa harapanku naik ketika aku berasumsi ini mengenai soal makan. Aku janji untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Itu berarti, aku akan menjadi yang pertama untuk membantunya ketika ia membutuhkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah aku masuk?"

"Dengar, Kotarou. Dengar baik-baik. Jika tidak, kau mungkin akan mati."

"A-Aku mengerti."

Lucia menurunkan nada suaranya. Jadi ini memang sesuatu yang buruk. Apa aku bisa benar-benar yakin tak ada yang mengikutiku!?

Aku bersandar pada dinding, mempertajam penglihatan dan pendengaranku, lalu mencari tanda-tanda mengejar. Jika memang begitu buruknya, dia akan mengatakannya langsung padaku jadi aku bisa mengambil jalur lain atau tindakan lain untuk mencegah merasa diikuti.

Yah, seorang amatiran sepertiku mungkin tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku juga memperhitungkan hidupku. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Aku akan membuka kunci pintu ini, tapi jangan membuka langsung pintunya."

"Aku mengerti. Menipu mereka."

"Hitung hingga seratus, perlahan, tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Baiklah."

"Bagus... Aku akan membuka kuncinya sekarang. Mundurlah sedikit."

Aku mengambil tiga langkah ke belakang, untuk memastikan pintunya takkan mengenaiku jika ia membukanya terlalu cepat. Aku bisa dengar ia membuka kuncinya. Dan kudengar ia berlari masuk ke dalam. Kupandangi sekitarku lagi, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Baiklah. Kuhitung hingga seratus seperti yang ia katakan.

"2... 3... 4..."

Semua yang kudengar hanyalah tipikal suara pada area perumahan saat malam hari. Inderaku lebih tajam dari orang biasa, tapi tak ada yang tak biasa kurasakan.

"45... 46... 47..."

Aku belum mendengar Lucia bergerak semenjak ia masuk ke dalam. Setidaknya tak ada tanda-tanda ia bertarung dengan seseorang disitu.

"88... 89... 90..."

Menurutku, ini terlalu sunyi. Apa Lucia benar-benar tak mengapa? Dia mengatakan padaku untuk menghitung hingga seratus, tapi apa aku menghitungnya terlalu pelan? Tiba-tiba aku mulai khawatir padanya. Dengan cepat aku menghitung sepuluh angka terakhir dan membuka pintunya.

"Lucia... Apa kau disana!? Aku masuk!"

*opened*

Tak ada jawaban. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk datang kesini, tapi kita malah memainkan permainan aneh ini di depan pintu kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang menungguku disini?

Aku harap... Dia tidak diserang oleh kelopok oposisi, dan aku akan melihat jenazah mereka. Jika ia mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang, ia harus pergi meninggalkan kota.

Sialan. Tapi dia tetap memintaku untuk datang kesini! Aku harus membantunya!

"Lucia!"

Aku berlari melalui lorong dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Terlihat rapi dan terurus, seperti yang kuduga darinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pertempuran disini.

Tapi apa yang kutemukan, sangat jauh dari ekspektasiku. Aku hanya berdiri, menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapanku. Dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal.

*blow*

Sebuah pukulan membawa tubuhku ke udara. Ah sial. Mungkin bisa saja ada beberapa gigiku yang hancur gara-gara ini.

"Uu... Goaa.. Apa itu kau, Lucia?"

"Me-Memangnya aku terlihat seperti siapa!? Jangan menatapku seperti ituuuuuu!"

"Umm... Kau yang mengundangku kesini... Lalu kenapa kau memukulku? Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku bisa tahu kenapa. Ya, aku minta maaf. Aku bertindak terlalu jauh. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku melakukan itu."

"Aku hanya melakukan ini karena ini adalah perintah! Aku tak bisa melanggar perintah Nishikujou-san! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini lagi! Tidak akan pernaaaaah, Tennouji Kotarouuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ah..."

Itu sudah pasti Konohana Lucia. Tapi butuh waktu untuk mengenali dirinya. Apa yang paling penting ketika mengenali seseorang? Wajahnya? Gaya rambutnya? Pakaian juga begitu.

Sudah pasti itu wajah Lucia... Tapi pakaiannya, tentu tidak mencerminkan apa yang biasa disebut "iron fists of justice".

"Hey, Lucia... Kenapa kau...?"

"I-Ini yang kau inginkan! Seragam maid! Apa ada yang salah dengan ini!?"

"Se-secara garis besar, iya. Tapi mungkin ini sedikit-"

"Kenapa!? Aku membelinya di toko kostum! Disana ada tanda "maid"! Kuakui aku tak memiliki gambaran bagaimana memilih satu dari semua seragam maid yang mereka punya, tapi tetap saja!"

Dia benar. Itu seragam maid. Tapi... Bukannya itu salah satu seragam yang dimiliki satu karakter wanita dalam "Doki Doki Maid Party"? Jadi secara teknis lebih cocok dikatakan cosplay ketimbang seragam maid sungguhan. Sudah begitu, "Doki Doki Maid Party" itu semacam galge, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kau beli jika kau belum cukup umur. Dan, ketika seorang karakter wanita menggunakan seragam semacam itu, katakan saja ia lakukan banyak hal untuk seorang karakter utama.

Kupikir ceritanya seperti ini, seorang karakter utama yang mengetahui beberapa rahasia tentang si karakter wanita yang memiliki suatu perasaan tertentu padanya. Dan sebagai ganti untuk menjaga rahasianya, dia harus menjadi maid pribadinya.

Faktanya, bukannya ia mulai dari membuatnya menggunakan seragam maid dan memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirinya?

Giiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang sudah kulakukaaaaaaaaan!? Aku yakin sekali jika hal selanjutnya yang ia perintahkan adalah,

"A-Apa ini tidak apa-apa? M-Master..."

"Fumubaaaaaaaaaaahigyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Itu benaaaaaaaar, dia membuat sang wanita memanggil dirinya masteeeeeeeer! Kenapa aku melakukan itu!? Apa aku tak sadar menceritakan kembali sedikit hal tentang galge itu di rumah sakit!?

"Se-sekarang aku harus menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Kenapa kau menginginkanku melakukan ini dengan pakaian seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengerti dirimu!"

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri."

Lucia mulai melangkah menuju dapur, sesaat kulihat rok pendeknya hanya bisa menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Aku pikir, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dia akan menyuapiku dengan sumpitnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini sampai sejauh itu. Sudahlah, ini lebih dari cukup. Kita bisa makan seperti biasa."

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa! Memenuhi perintah adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku! Tak peduli seberapa mesum nya itu, kalau itu perintah dari atasan tetaplah sebuah perintah. Aku akan menyelesaikan tiap-tiap perintah itu! Sekarang duduk disini, Tennouji Kotarou! Ah, maksudku master! Sekarang buka mulutmu!"

"Tidak, serius, tidak apa-apa!"

"A-Aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

Oh baiklah, aku menyerah sekarang.

"Baiklah, master, katakan aaah..."

Dengan malas aku membuka mulutku sembari membiarkannya menyuapi makanan padaku. Dan setidaknya ia bisa menyelesaikan ke delapan belas permintaan yang diberikan.

Setidaknya aku bersyukur berhenti di angka itu. Kupikir jika aku melanjutkannya di angka sembilan belas, mungkin akan berakhir pada sesuatu yang, berbau X-rated.

Aku takkan pernah mengijinkan Lucia mencari tahu soal "Doki Doki Maid Party" itu. Karena jika begitu, ia bisa benar-benar membunuhku.

"Oh iya, di pakaian itu juga ada tanda bertuliskan "Doki Doki Maid Party", kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?"

O-Oh. Ini buruk!

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Aku takkan pernah menceritakan pada siapapun soal edisi terbatas yang memiliki CG tanpa blur itu yang mana orang-orang beli dan dijual dengan harga tinggi pada Yahoo Auctions!"

"Begitu, jadi itu dijual pada semacam toko online. Aku akan melihatnya lewat internet nanti."

"Uuooooooooooooooo, jangan interneeeeeeeeeet!"

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu! Katakan! Akui itu! Tunjukkan kebenaran tentang pakaian nan mesum iniiiiiiiiiii!"

Takkan pernah! Kau akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan itu!

**[Skip Time]**

Kesampingkan soal pakaian itu, makanan yang disediakan tetaplah normal seperti biasa. Cukup enak. Dan terasa sekali kesan kehangatan sebuah makanan buatan rumah.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan semua perintah! Aku telah menepati semua janji aneh itu!"

Sayangnya ia langsung berganti pakaian setelah membersihkan semua piring dan alat-alat makan lainnya.

"Ya, kau sudah menyelesaikannya. Jangan khawatir. Aku takkan mengatakan pada siapapun soal komunitas rahasiamu. Tapi aku ingin tahu sebenarnya seperti apa komunitas kalian itu? Apa yang kau dan Nishikujou-sensei lakukan disana?"

""Melindungi planet", mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Bukannya itu berarti sesuatu akan menghancurkan itu jika kau tak melakukannya?"

"..."

Kuingat kembali saat ia tiba-tiba memberiku pengajaran tentang pembuangan sampah yang baik.

Jika kita tak melindungi lingkungan, manusia takkan memiliki masa depan.

Itu yang biasanya orang-orang maksud ketika mereka membicarakan tentang melindungi planet. Tapi aku tak berpikir jika komunitas rahasia dimana Lucia saat ini berada memiliki maksud yang sama seperti itu.

"Kalian sangat sensitif mengenai "Melindungi Bumi", kenapa?"

"..."

"Aku tetap percaya padamu. Aku tak khawatir jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi mengenai komunitasmu saat ini, mungkin ini hanya sebuah rasa penasaran yang naif. Tapi, bisakah kau setidaknya memberitahuku dasar-dasarnya?"

"Mmm..."

Lucia nampak down. Dia diharuskan untuk menjaga rahasia ini, tapi rasanya menyedihkan jika menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Setidaknya, kupikir itulah yang ia rasakan. Kupikir harusnya aku tak perlu memaksanya mengatakan itu.

Tapi sebelum aku mengatakan, "Maaf, jangan pikirkan itu.", ia menghela nafas berat dan menatapku.

"Bisakah kau janji akan rahasia ini?"

"Te-Tentu saja."

"Bisakah kau janji atas nama ibumu!?"

"Haruskah aku melakukan hal-hal kuno seperti itu? Yah, aku janji atas nama kedua orang tuaku."

"Maka aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Rasanya tak adil untuk membuatmu menjaga rahasia kami ketika kami sendiri belum mengatakanmu secara langsung. Sudah begitu, jika aku tak memberitahumu, kau mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang teramat bodoh demi rasa penasaranmu."

Lucia menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu mulai berpikir dari mana ia harus menjelaskan. Berdasarkan bagaimana aku menemukan Santa Brosia dengan caraku sendiri, ia mendapat satu hal. Dan aku tak ingin membuatnya mengatakan apapun padaku, cukup untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada.

Klub peneliti alam gaib. Apa yang kulakukan hanya sekadar menghilangkan kebosanan. Aku melakukan sesuatu layaknya jurnalis amatiran mengenai cerita hantu, berharap bisa meraih sedikit pendapatan. Tapi, ternyata aku masuk ke dalam komunitas rahasia, bertempur untuk melindungi dunia.

Seperti memancing di laut, tapi mendapat ikan paus yang kemudian memaksamu masuk ke dasar lautan.

"Aku takkan bercanda soal ini, dan aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Jadi tolong katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan? Kau tak hanya menyortir sampah dan berlarian ke sana ke sini hanya sekadar menghukum seseorang yang tak mau melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, kami melindungi bumi karena ada sesuatu yang akan menghancurkannya."

"Baiklah. Jadi apa itu? Jika itu terasa sangat beralasan, aku mungkin bisa membantu."

"Disaat ini, Kazamatsuri City seperti bom waktu, karena ada seseorang yang memegang kunci yang bisa memilih apa dunia akan dihancurkan atau tidak."

"Kelihatannya buruk sekali."

"Apa kau percaya padaku? Bahkan ketika aku membicarakan soal akhir dunia?"

Jarang sekali aku mendengar akhir dunia disamping dari sebuah komik. Lucia bertanya padaku jika aku bisa percaya pada sesuatu hal yang aneh seperti itu.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu aku takkan tertawa. Sudah begitu, aku tahu kau tak pernah bohong padaku, Konohana Lucia. Jadi tolong teruskan."

"Ba-Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Saat kau bilang ada seseorang yang memiliki kunci, apa maksudnya itu? Apakah itu terdengar seperti teroris? Atau beberapa orang dengan virus yang berbahaya?"

"Kita anggap orang itu sebagai "Kagi"."

"Kagi? Apa itu codename?"

"Ya. Sesuatu yang disebut Kagi, dalam bentuk seorang gadis."

Gadis? Tidak, tunggu dulu. Sesuatu dalam bentuk seorang gadis?

"Ya. Kagi terlihat seperti gadis manusia. Tapi dia bukan manusia sepenuhnya. Dia adalah wujud spesial."

"Jangan bilang... Dia alien?"

"Bukan alien. Dalam kasus itu, kau bisa bilang dia makhluk bumi seperti kita. Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda dari kita."

"Jadi ini adalah spesies yang berbeda dari homo sapiens? Makhluk cerdas yang mengikuti jalur evolusi berbeda?"

"Butuh waktu panjang untuk menjelaskan itu lebih detik, jadi kita pindah subjek saja. Tapi apa yang kau katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pikirkan saja dia itu manusia yang bukan manusia."

"Jadi kita tak bisa mengenalinya begitu saja dengan berjalan-jalan mengawasi dia."

"Tidak mungkin untuk mengenalinya dari penampilan luarnya. Sudah begitu, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menghapus perhatian orang lain terhadapnya, jadi sangat tak mungkin untuk mengetahui dia ada disana."

"Menghapus perhatian? Maksudmu seperti kamuflase optis?"

"Bukan secara optis. Tapi langsung pada pikiranmu. Bahkan jika dia berdiri di depanmu, kau takkan mengerti ada seseorang disana, meski ada cahaya mengenai dirinya dan juga matamu."

"Hebat sekali. Jadi ada kemampuan menipu yang bisa mengacaukan pikiran kita."

"Kalaupun dia ada disana, dia akan mencegah kita mengetahuinya."

"Tunggu dulu. Dari penjelasanmu, rasanya seperti berburu semacam hantu. Apa komunitasmu juga melakukan hal demikian? Jangan bilang gara-gara itu kau masuk ke dalam klub gaib."

"Itu salah satu alasannya."

Begitu. Makanya kupikir rasanya aneh jika seseorang seperti Lucia bergabung dengan klub gaib hanya karena temannya, Shizuru juga ikut. Dan sekarang ini jadi semakin beralasan.

"Jadi apa sebenanya Kagi ini? Jangan bilang itu yang akan menghancurkan dunia?"

"Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat itu terjadi."

"Sial. Berarti kita tak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran begitu saja."

"Ya. Kita perlu mengamankannya. Dan jika tidak bisa kita harus membunuhnya."

Memakai kata "membunuh" membuat ini terasa semakin berbahaya. Tapi jika ada sesosok makhluk dengan kekuatan menghancurkan dunia sedang berkeliaran, mungkin akan terasa pantas. Rasanya lebih bagus jika kita saling bicara dan menjelaskan diri kita sendiri. Tapi jika tidak bisa, kita mungkin diharuskan untuk membunuhnya.

Sayangnya itu malah memunculkan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku mengerti bahwa ini akan menimbulkan kepanikan besar jika orang-orang mengetahui ini. Tapi jika seluruh dunia dalam bahaya... Bukannya akan lebih mudah jika kalian melakukan sesuatu yang lebih publik seperti menyegel Kazamatsuri City dan menganggapnya pertahanan diri untuk melakukan pencarian?"

Pertanyaan yang kentara. Jika dunia dalam bahaya, kenapa harus berada dalam komunitas rahasia? Seluruh manusia akan membantu misi untuk menyelamatkan Bumi. Tapi kenapa ini tetap harus dirahasiakan?

"Keberadaan Kagi memiliki dampak yang kuat pada seluruh dunia. Kita tak bisa membiarkan kehadirannya diketahui publik."

"Benar sekali. Itu bisa dianggap sebagai Tuhan. Dan jika itu bisa menghancurkan dunia, berarti itu seperti alat hari kiamat berjalan. Mungkin ada beberapa negara yang ingin menggunakannya untuk melakukan kejahatan."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengerti. Makanya kami tak ingin orang-orang tahu soal ini. Sebagai tambahan, ada sebuah kelompok yang ingin mencari Kagi dan membuatnya menghancurkan Bumi."

"Hah? Apa ini semacam sesuatu hal berbau gaib?

Sebelumnya aku mengetahui nama kelompok dimana Lucia dan Nishikujou-sensei berada, yaitu "Guardian". Itu berarti yang dijelaskan saat ini adalah pihak oposisi dari Guardian itu sendiri.

"Sebuah organisasi bernama Gaia. Kami menganggapnya sebagai kelompok paling berbahaya yang pernah ada."

"Gaia?"

"Mereka adalah kelompok fanatik yang percaya bahwa Kagi bisa memperbaiki Bumi ini. Mereka berharap bisa mengamankan Kagi dan mengancam dunia dengan itu, walaupun mereka tahu itu bisa menghapus kemanusiaan."

"Apa-apaan cara berpikir seperti itu? Apa mereka tak menghargai kehidupan mereka!?"

"Dunia menderita karena penyakit fatal, dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengobatinya adalah menggunakan kekuatan Kagi untuk memperbaikinya. Potensi kehilangan kemanusiaan adalah risiko yang diterima untuk menggapai tujuan itu. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan."

"Astaga. Itu benar-benar gila. Apa orang-orang itu berkeliaran di Kazamatsuri City juga?"

"Secara garis besar, bisa dikatakan Kazamatsuri berada dalam kontrol mereka. Kita ini berada dalam wilayah musuh."

"Sial. Jadi pertempuran hebat untuk takdir dunia sudah terjadi di Kazamatsuri tanpa membiarkan orang-orang biasa seperti kita tahu akan hal itu?"

Aku sempat ingin mengatakan "Ini seperti sesuatu dari film B" tapi aku merubah pikiranku. Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak tertawa akan hal ini. Ini adalah kenyataan.

"Gaia... Kelompok aneh apa itu. Memperbaiki Bumi terdengar seperti tujuan yang teramat mulia, tapi dengan menghapus kemanusiaan, tak ada bedanya dengan teroris. Kita hanya fokus pada hal seperti menyortir sampah dengan benar."

"Hu, kau benar. Tapi mereka juga percaya dunia sudah terlalu sakit untuk diselamatkan dengan cara seperti itu."

"Memang dunia akan berakhir. Tapi bukannya itu baru terjadi bertahun-tahun yang akan datang? Tepatnya ketika matahari mulai membesar, cukup untuk memanggang Bumi. Kupikir seperti itu. Tapi manusia hanya hidup paling tidak cuma mencapai seratus tahun atau lebih. Bukannya itu terlalu dini untuk dikhawatirkan?"

"Itu fakta yang tak bisa dipungkiri jika dunia semakin hari semakin sakit. Bukannya aku setuju dengan mereka, tapi bumi takkan bertahan hingga ratusan tahun lamanya."

"Berarti kalian dan Gaia setuju dunia tak memiliki waktu lagi?"

"Jika kondisi semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu, dunia akan mati dalam ribuan tahun. Itu adalah perhitungan paling tepat."

"Ribuan tahun..."

Ketimbang milyaran tahun, rasanya terbilang sangat dekat. Tapi tetap saja terlalu dini bagi manusia untuk mengkhawatirkan itu, tak peduli seberapa lama mereka hidup. Orang-orang tak peduli tentang masa depan yang takkan pernah mereka bisa lihat. Makanya mereka tetap mencemari lingkungan dan memberi isu sulit pada anak dan cucu mereka.

"Ribuan tahun, terasa sangat jauh, tapi tetap terasa dekat akan terjadi dalam beberapa hal. Tetap saja, rasanya terlalu jauh bagiku untuk membayangkan."

"Benar. Milyaran dan ribuan tahun di masa depan, keduanya terlalu jauh bagi kita untuk melihatnya. Makanya kita tak bisa membiarkan ini. Kita tak bisa membayangkannya."

"Ribuan tahun. Jadi terbayang bagaimana Bumi akan berakhir."

"Jika kau bisa membayangkannya, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Eh?"

Kita tak memiliki cara untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terlihat ribuan tahun ke depan. Dia setuju akan hal itu, tapi dia mengatakan dia bisa memberitahuku apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi aku tak bisa. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan. Apalagi, untuk seorang Lucia yang sudah mengalaminya sendiri di masa lalu.

Ah, sudahlah. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan satu hal penting. Walaupun aku tak perlu membayangkannya.

"Menurutku, itu seperti dunia mati. Jika dari ribuan tahun mulai sekarang, manusia akan tetap menghabiskan sumber daya alam di bumi ini."

"Ya. Jika mereka tak merubah cara pikir mereka, itu akan terjadi lebih cepat."

"Jadi jika kita melakukan perubahan, bisakah kita memperlambatnya?"

"Aku percaya itu."

"Makanya kau sempat memberitahu kami tentang bagaimana cara menyortir sampah dengan benar."

Beberapa waktu lalu saat aku dan Yoshino menendang banyak kaleng disekitarku, Lucia mengajarkanku pentingnya lingkungan. Dia bersungguh-sungguh terhadap apapun yang ia katakan. Untuk seseorang yang tahu dunia akan berakhir dalam ribuan tahun, apa yang ia katakan sungguh jelas.

Orang-orang tahu dunia sudah mulai kehabisan energi. Tapi mereka semua berpikir itu baru akan terjadi jauh setelah mereka meninggal. Padahal dia sendiri sudah melihat akhir dunia itu.

Makanya aku tak ingin membayangkannya. Kupikir Lucia sendiri memang sudah mengalaminya.

"Lucia... Kupikir kau harus memberitahu orang-orang akan apa yang kau lihat dulu. Itu mungkin akan memberi semangat manusia untuk bekerjan melindungi dunia."

"Aku dilarang mengatakan itu. Sudah begitu, sulit bagi mereka untuk percaya padaku seperti halnya dirimu, Tennouji. Ribuan tahun di masa depan. Terlalu jauh bagi mereka untuk peduli akan hal itu."

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jika ada satu orang saja yang muncul untuk bertahan atas apa yang terjadi... Dia akan membenci seluruh manusia yang menyebabkan itu terjadi."

"..."

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan. Tapi Lucia terlihat down dan berpikir akan kata-kataku.

"Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang menyesali fakta bahwa kita telah melakukan sesuatu. Jadi bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu hal? Sekecil apapun itu?"

"Hmm... Kedengarannya bagus. Apa yang saat ini ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Menyortir sampah. Menggunakan tas daur ulang di supermarket. Mengatur settingan kulkas, dan mungkin hal-hal lain yang bisa berguna."

Saat aku berkata demikian, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tiba-tiba.

"Umm... Lucia, dimana toiletnya, ya?"

Ups.

"Bo-bodoh... Turun ke lorong dan perhatikan sebelah kirimu..."

Aku tidak berniat untuk membuat lelucon soal itu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke situ. Aku berlari menuju toilet sebelum Lucia hendak menghajarku.

Ketika aku berada di lorong, aku melihat sesuatu bergerak. Apa itu? Menuju ke sebelah kiriku, ada kamar mandi disana. Aku pikir itu hanyalah tirai yang memisahkan bak kamar mandi dengan area kamar mandi itu sendiri.

"Apa aku sedang membayangkan sesuatu?"

Kalau ini rumahku, aku bisa menebak ada hantu disini. Tapi disini adalah rumah Lucia. Kalau memang ada hantu yang benar-benar muncul, dia tanpa belas kasihan akan menghajarnya, jadi aku tak perlu merasa takut.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruangan, kali ini aku mendengar suara samar-samar. Berasal dari dalam ruangan ini. Bukan tipikal suara biasanya, seperti air yang jatuh.

"Coba kalau dipikir-pikir, ketika Kagi berkeliaran, dia berkata rasanya seperti ada hantu, semenjak kau tak bisa melihat apa yang harusnya bisa kau lihat."

Apakah ini adalah Kagi yang dicari oleh Lucia dan Guardian? Kalau memang begitu...

"Tidak mungkin."

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Ternyata,

"Tennouji Kotarouuuuuuuuuuuu! Kau bilang kau ingin ke toilet, tapi kenapa kau malah membuka pintu kamar mandi nyaaaaaaa?"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Lucia, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir. Aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak disini! Malah kupikir itu Kagi sendiri!"

"Aaaah, beraninya kau memandang wanita melalui kamar mandi, dasar kau mesum!"

"A-Aku sungguh-sungguh- Eh?"

Datanglah seseorang yang tak diduga.

"Halo..."

Shizuru. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Ke-Kenapa ada penjaga moral disini?"

"Sangat aneh."

Dan reaksinya, sudah bisa ditebak.

"Sh-Shizuruuuuuuuu!"

"Pakaian itu terlihat cocok untukmu."

"K-Kau melihatnya... Lupakan ituuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Saat Lucia hendak memukulku, Shizuru langsung menghentikannya dengan berkata demikian. Dan dia berlari kemanapun, menjagaku dari dirinya dan Lucia.

"Sialan kau Shizuruuuuuuu! Diam disana dan biarkan aku menghajarmuuuuuu!"

"Tidak. Pasti akan menyakitkan. Aku menyerah."

Aku yang justru kebingungan disini.

"Bisakah tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Menyingkir kau, Tennouji Kotarouuuuuuuuu!"

"Aku tidak di jalanmu, justru Shizuru yang terus berlari disekitarku."

"Baik, baik. Jangan marah. Aku akan katakan pada seseorang."

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

*bam!* *riiiing*

Ia menggenggam kerah baju Shizuru, tapi pukulannya malah mengarah padaku. Aku tak menyangka hasilnya akan jadi begini. Berakhir dipukul di wajah karena kemunculan Shizuru yang tiba-tiba.

Ini sungguh tidak benar. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

**~ To be Continued ~**


	11. Part K : Dreams of Her - End

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

Lucia membuangku dan Shizuru keluar setelah kejadian itu. Setidaknya aku memiliki hak untuk tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan di kamar mandi.

"Aku merasa menyukainya."

"Kau menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi seseorang karena kau menyukainya?"

"Dalam kasus ini, aku sedang mengawal Lucia. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, Kotarou."

"Kau pikir Inchou si tangan besi itu perlu pengawalan? Serius?"

"Hmm... Benar juga, ya."

Dia terus membuat alasan. Dia bukan tipe yang akan menjelaskan sesuatu padaku langsung.

"Yah, kupikir aku bisa menebak. Kau membantunya memasakkan semua makanan itu, kan?"

"Hm? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Terlalu banyak ikan."

"Uuu... Kupikir itu bagian dari makanan rumahan normal pada umumnya."

"Lucia sangat baik dalam hal memasak, 'kan? Bento nya benar-benar enak sekali."

"Lucia memiliki masalah dalam hal pencecapan."

Ah, benar juga. Dia memiliki toleransi yang teramat tinggi terhadap rasa pedas. Aku mengerti sekarang, jika ia memasak seperti biasa, ia mungkin akan memasakkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kumakan, karena itu ia perlu bantuan Shizuru.

"Aku yang membeli semua bahannya, tapi Lucia yang memasak semuanya. Yang kulakukan hanya mengetes rasanya saja."

"Jadi dia membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan yang membosankan dan kau tidak ingin merasa dibuang begitu saja? Lalu kau menyelinap masuk ke dalam dan memperhatikan apa yang kami lakukan?"

"Aku tak menyangka ia akan memakai pakaian itu. Kotarou, apa kau yang menyuruhnya?"

"B-Bukan aku. Itu perintah Nishikujou-sensei!"

"?"

Walau sebenarnya salahku juga membiarkannya memberi perintah seperti itu. Shizuru terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar Nishikujou-sensei memberi perintah-perintah aneh demikian.

Ah... Tidak bagus... Ini harusnya menjadi rahasia jika keduanya berada dalam Guardian.

"Begitu. Kotarou, kau berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia sebagai gantinya menyuruh Lucia melakukan hal mesum."

"Uu... Begitulah..."

"Touka memang suka sekali bergurau, tapi kadang-kadang ia juga bersikap dingin. Kalau kau membuka rahasia itu, Kotarou, kau bisa dipindahkan oleh nya."

"Ra-Rahasia? A-Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jangan bilang,

"Guardian."

"Owawawa! Jangan katakan itu! Shizuru-san, kau tak diijinkan mengatakan itu!"

Aku hanya bermain-main, tapi tak kusangka Shizuru akan mengatakan nama itu secara gamblang.

"Berarti, kau juga dengan mereka?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Terlambat untuk bergurau."

"Guar! Guar!"

"Hewan macam apa itu?"

'Dan tolong berhenti mengatakan nama organisasi itu!'

Setidaknya aku tahu kenapa Lucia dan Shizuru bisa begitu dekat meskipun berbeda setahun. Keduanya berasal dari Guardian.

"Begitu. Itu alasan kau mengenal Lucia."

"Guar! Guar!"

"Itu masih terdengar aneh."

"Guar?"

"Tolong hentikan itu."

Lucia menjadi seseorang yang sangat gila akan kebersihan karena tubuhnya memproduksi racun. Dia telah menghindari kontak fisik dengan orang lain karena ia mungkin akan menginfeksi mereka dengan racunnya.

"Tapi... Kau bisa masuk ke rumah Lucia, 'kan?"

"Yep."

"Kau telah memasak untuknya, dan ia telah memakan bento bersamamu sebelumnya, 'kan?"

"Itu normal."

"Kalau orang normal, ya. Tapi tidak dengan Lucia. Kau tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"

"Aku istimewa."

"Tidak. Tidak peduli seberapa dekat kalian berdua, Lucia pasti akan menghindari itu."

"Maksudku tubuhku istimewa."

Shizuru mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Istimewa bagaimana?"

"Sama seperti bagaimana istimewanya tubuh Lucia. Racunnya tak berdampak padaku."

"Se-Serius?"

"Seperti dirimu, Kotarou."

"Begitu..."

"Makanya hanya aku satu-satunya teman yang ia punya."

"..."

Semenjak Lucia meracuni siapapun yang ia sentuh, menjadi temannya perlu imunitas untuk racunnya itu. Karena itu Lucia tak terbuka pada siapapun di kelas, tapi bisa dengan Shizuru.

"Banyak orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengan Lucia, tapi dia menolak semuanya."

"Ya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang hanya karena racunnya lagi."

Chihaya juga mencoba untuk menjadi temannya. Kalau saja bukan karena racunnya, mungkin mereka sudah menjadi teman baik sekarang. Bukan salah Chihaya atau Lucia. Ini hanya, tubuh Chihaya takkan sanggup untuk bertahan karena racunnya. Hampir tak seorang pun.

"Lucia seringkali berharap ada seseorang yang muncul dengan kekebalan ajaib terhadap racunnya."

"..."

"Kotarou, kau adalah keajaiban Lucia."

"Aku bukan peri. Aku hanyalah orang aneh yang muncul sebagai imunitas terhadap racunnya."

"Racunnya itu terlalu kuat."

"Seperti yang kudengar."

"Hebat sekali kau masih baik-baik saja, Kotarou."

"Yang berarti kau sendiri juga hebat."

"Aku sangat-sangat hebat."

"Jangan katakan itu tentang dirimu."

"Guar! ."

"Jangan khawatir."

"Guar?"

"Aku janji akan selalu bersamanya. Aku tak berniat meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Kotarou, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Aku sedikit cemburu. Itu memalukan."

"K-Kau benar. Itu cukup memalukan."

"Bahkan lebih dari cosplay makan malammu."

"Jangan katakan itu!"

"Tapi Lucia selalu menginginkan itu."

"Dia ingin cosplay?"

"Guar! Guar! Guar!"

Dia malah memukulku.

"Ow, ow! Maaf! Aku takkan bercanda lagi soal ini!"

"Biar bagaimanapun, Lucia juga seorang perempuan. Dia selalu ingin berinteraksi dengan laki-laki."

Semua laki-laki dan perempuan menginginkan itu di umur seperti ini. Sekalipun seorang Inchou bukanlah perkecualian. Hanya karena masalah tubuhnya saja, keinginan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan baginya.

"..."

"Kotarou, kau mungkin berpikir itu hanyalah lelucon. Tapi kau telah mewujudkan satu dari impian Lucia hari ini. Kau bisa yakin itu."

Membawa laki-laki ke rumahnya, dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang pasti diinginkan oleh beberapa perempuan.

"Dia mungkin akan mengundangmu ke kamarnya untuk minum teh setelah kau selesai makan."

Impian kecil Lucia yang dikatakan Shizuru. Jika dia bisa mengundang laki-laki ke rumahnya, dia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Lalu mengundangnya ke kamarnya, dan memberinya secangkir teh. Dan berbicara selama yang mereka mau. Dia mungkin sudah menyiapkan teh di dapur sebelumnya.

"Bukannya itu berarti kau sudah mengacaukannya?"

"Aku tak berpikir kau bisa menemukanku. Kau terlalu hebat, Kotarou."

Benar. Andai saja aku tak memperhatikan sesuatu yang bergerak itu, Shizuru mungkin akan tetap tak terlihat. Tidak ada tanda lain jika dia ada disana.

Begitu, mungkin itu adalah bagian yang Guardian ajarkan pada agen nya.

"Tunggu dulu, ini tetap menjadi salahmu, Shizuru."

"Hmmm..."

"Jangan berpikir berlebihan."

"Kotarou."

"Kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkan Lucia sendiri. Apa kau maksud, selamanya?"

"Yah, aku tak memasang batasan waktu."

"Saat di kapel, kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkannya sendiri selama kau masih hidup."

"Uoooooo... Itu... Pasti salah dimengerti..."

"Salah mengerti?"

"Hm?"

Ekspresi Shizuru terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi matanya penuh dengan sesuatu hal saat menatapku. Sebagai teman Lucia, Shizuru ingin tahu apa yang benar-benar kurasakan. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika menganggap aku tak mengerti dan lepas dari pertanyaan.

Tapi... Aku...

"Yah... AKu tidak mencoba untuk membuat orang salah mengerti. Itulah yang kurasakan saat itu. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri lagi."

"Apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana kedengarannya menurut Lucia?"

"Aku tak berpikir tentang hal-hal romantis saat itu. Kalau Lucia seorang laki-laki, aku mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Kupikir Lucia, menganggapnya lebih dari itu."

"..."

"Kotarou, masih mungkin bagimu untuk membantu Lucia menyadari kesalahan pengertian itu tanpa menyakiti siapapun."

"..."

"Apa kau siap untuk menghabiskan hidupmu dengannya?"

Aku berhenti dan menatap cahaya yang bersinar di kegelapan. Aku berpikir ulang mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi pada Lucia. Siapa dia bagiku? Seseorang yang sering kujahili karena toleransi pedasnya yang terlalu tinggi? Seseorang yang kukasihani karena menjadi seseorang yang gila kebersihan mengekangnya dari siapapun? Seseorang yang tak bisa kuabaikan karena cerita Asahi Haruka berhubungan dengannya?

...

Aku masih tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang Konohana Lucia. Dia lebih dari sekadar teman kelas atau teman biasa sekarang. Kami telah melalui banyak hal. Tapi dari sudut pandang Lucia, mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai akan menghabiskan hidupnya bersama dengan dirinya.

Aku telah mengatakan hal-hal yang dengan mudah dimaksudkan demi hal itu. Tapi, entah aku menerima itu atau tidak, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri lagi.

Mungkin akulah yang gagal mengerti apa arti dari perasaan itu. Saat di kapel, aku merasakan amarah yang teramat sangat terhadap racun yang selama ini mengekangnya dari siapapun. Karena itu aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan racunnya dengan tubuh baru, walaupun aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku menggunakannya sedikitpun.

Semenjak tak ada perubahan jelas seperti bertambahnya massa otot, aku tak benar-benar memperhatikannya. Tapi mungkin aku telah membuat ulang tiap sel dalam tubuhku. Harusnya ada perubahan lain.

Kekuatan terlarang yang kutakuti semenjak masih kecil. Apakah aku telah menggunakan semuanya, tanpa berpikir?

"Kupikir... Seluruh tubuhku... Dari rambut hingga jari kakiku, masih terlihat sama, tapi sebenarnya berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya."

"..."

Hasil tes saat di rumah sakit menunjukkan aku kebal terhadap racun Lucia. Tapi dari yang dikatakan para dokter, aku belajar satu hal.

"Aku terlihat seperti manusia dari luar. Tapi sangat berbeda di dalamnya."

"Seperti yang kudengar."

"Sama seperti perbedaan yang dimiliki Lucia. Aku juga seperti halnya dirinya."

"?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Walau begitu, aku tak ingin meninggalkan Lucia sendiri, jadi aku berharap pada tubuh ini. Dan sekalipun aku ingin kembali ke diriku sebelumnya, aku tak bisa melakukan itu."

Perubahan yang kulakukan karena kekuatan ini tak bisa dikembalikan. Karena itu aku tak ingin menggunakannya terlalu sering. Tapi, ketika melihat air mata Lucia, ketakutan itu memudar.

"Aku hanya tak menyadarinya saja."

Aku sudah pasti siap takkan pernah meninggalkan Konohana Lucia sendiri seumur hidupku. Jika aku tak tahu untuk apa maksudnya itu, aku hanya akan tambah menyakitinya.

Aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mencegah menyakitinya. Jadi kenapa aku harus takut untuk melangkah lebih jauh?

"Aku takkan pernah, sekalipun meninggalkan Konohana Lucia sendiri. Aku telah menjanjikan itu padanya. Dan walaupun Lucia menerima itu, ia tidak salah paham akan satu hal."

"Kotarou..."

"Jika dia ingin mengundangku ke kamarnya untuk minum teh dan berbicara, maka aku akan mengabulkan keinginan itu secepatnya. Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Apa itu sudah cukup, Shizuru?"

"..."

Setelah keheningan sesaat, Shizuru menghela nafas tanda merasa lega. Ketika itu, aku tak pernah berpaling dari matanya.

"Jadi dalam masa cinta, ya? Aku jadi cemburu. Tapi aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Sebagai teman Lucia, aku bahagia mendengar itu."

"Sekarang kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Kau seratus persen bersalah atas apa yang terjadi, dan jangan pikir aku akan melupakannya."

"Mmm... Hampir saja..."

"Aku takkan melupakannya. Bahkan pada hal sekecil apapun."

Shizuru menggaruk kepalanya. Tapi wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi bodohnya yang biasa. Sebagai teman Lucia, Shizuru memberitahuku hal-hal yang Lucia tak bisa katakan sendiri. Aku yakin ia akan memberitahu Lucia apa yang kukatakan.

Kadang-kadang perlu orang ketiga untuk membantu dua orang menyadari perasaannya masing-masing.

"Kotarou, rumahmu lewat sana. Aku lewat sini."

"Sudah larut. Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Aku agen Guar. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Berhenti menyebutkan nama komunitas rahasiamu berulang kali."

"Guar! Guar!"

"Ya sudahlah, sampia bertemu besok."

"Kotarou, aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Akan kukatakan padamu beberapa impian Lucia."

"Impian?"

"Sesuatu yang diimpikan Lucia ketika ia mendapatkan pacar, edisi Tahun Baru."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sebelum yang paling baru keluar."

Shizuru memberitahuku impian Lucia saat kencan pertama. Sesuatu, berbau fantasi biasa yang beberapa perempuan mungkin miliki. Terlalu biasa sampai-sampai membuat statusnya sebagai agen rahasia terkesan tak berarti.

Guardian, aku masih tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi tak masalah bagiku. Ketika datang saatnya Lucia sebagai seseorang, hanya sebagai perempuan, tak ada satupun menjadi masalah.

**~ End ~**

* * *

**Ya! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini! Maaf kalau ending nya gantung. Dan, sama sekali tak ada review... T.T**

**Mungkin saya harus berpikir ulang kalau mau bikin fanfic di fandom ini. Tapi tak apa. Saya harus tetap semangat. ****Salut yah buat Kotarou-san atas keberhasilanmu! ^^**

**At Least, thanks for reading! ^^**

**_~ Sachiya Haruyuki ~_**


End file.
